The unknown Marauder
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: Fed up with his families pure blood beliefs Sirius leaves for his friends James, along the way he meets a certain winter spirit. What follows are events that no one will expect... There's adventure in it too... Eventually, James x lily in later chaps (please leave a review)
1. Snow days

I own nothing except the story!

Also forgive me if I don't do the british speech pattern thing correctly

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~bored~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack frost whopped in delight as he sailed through the cold December air of london that was currently being blanketed by his white work as he sailed throughout the busy streets stooping for a few moments in some busy parks to watch the young children quite enjoying it as they pelted each-other with snow balls and was delighted that they were able to see him, Most of them had asked him to stay and normally he would have had it not been for the fact that he had had not spread more snow in other parts of the surrounding area.

When he was done he sat on a roof feeling quite pleased with himself after all London was always the right temerature for him even though he preferred Burgess.

"Snow day... what could be more fun then that?" he asked the wind which appered to answer back to him by blowing gently in his pale face. while that was going on he began to form snow-flakes with just a dull wave of his hand and let them float gently down to the ground.

**"YOU ARE A DISGRACE!"**

The shrill voice knocked Jack out of his calm train of thought and he looked to see where the voice was coming from.

It only took him a few minutes to figure out the voice was comming from next door to where he was sitting that he hadn't noticed at all.

He watched as a fifteen year old boy threw open the front door to the house letting it bang against the hard wood and a second later what Jack took to be his entire family standing at the threshold along with the ugliest thing he had ever seen... it looked like an oversized bat with two legs wearing what looked to be a small cloth covering him, watching from the door-way.

A tall dark woman stood in the middle of the between two men glaring at the young boy in absolute disgust.

Filth friend of blood traitor... scum... do you have any _Idea_ how you have shamed us all?! she shrieked at the young boy.

The boy all of you know who is Sirius, glared back at his mother.

"Yeah, I do," he said darkly. "And you know what. I'm sick of it! all this pure-blood supremacy carp!" he spat as he turned on his heel and marched down the street.

"I don't want to see you for as long as I will live!" she shrieked after him at the top at the top of her voice, "YOU ARE A DISGRACE! **I should have thrown you out when you were sorted in Griffindor**!"

The four, should I count the Elf? Stood there for a few moments the woman looking like she didn't know wether to cry or just shout some more before shaking her head and looked away from the street,

"Walburga," said what looked like her husband gently put a hand on her shoulder. "lets get inside before those filthy muggles actually start to notice us, Eh?" and the little bat thing escorted them in muttering kind words to her under its breath.

"Don't feel too bad about the boy mistress... Kreature will make you some tea so you can calm down a bit..." and get rid of those hideous things in that boy's room..." filthy friend of blood traitors, Kreacher said as she was escorted inside by her husband.

"Make sure that you don't drop the tray, Kreacher." said the other boy, he stayed longer then the rest watching his brother walk down the street before closing the door with a snap.

Jack, who had been quite perplexed while the whole spit-fire was going on looked up to see where the boy had gone to spotting him under a tree a few blocks away he followed wanting to see if he was going to be all right even if he wasn't a kid anymore.

He was talking to mirror when he got there resting in his open hand while leaning against a dark looking hanging tree.

_So, they threw you out huh_...? he heard the mirror say.

"No Prongs... I kinda threw myself out..."

Y_eah, sounds like you... so what are you going to do_?

"Don't know, maybe squat at your place?"

_Yeah! hey that's a great idea_, the mirror said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Yeah... hows Moony? full moon was last night."

_Bloody awful,_

"Wish this animagus thing could be faster... it most be awful for him..."

_I know... see you later... padfoot..._

"Yeah prongs." the dark haired boy sighed putting the mirror in his pocket as he leaned against the tree looking exhausted.

Jack just floated there not knowing what to do, his first thought was to fly away but... something told his to stay.

The boy sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Horrible old hag..." he said under his breath.

"Reg's a git to..."

Sure is cold... he said wishing he had brought a jacket (do wizards have jackets?)

"Pretty bad at home isn't it?" Jack suddenly asked knowing he probably wouldn't hear him and was quite shocked when the boy... Padfoot? suddenly answered back.

"Its a bloody hell hole..."

Jack stared at him his mouth open wide no one over the age on twelve were able too see him!

Well, besides Jamie that is..

"Y-you can hear me?"

"What do you mean?" "Of course I can bloody well hear you!" Sirius snapped turning his gaze to the voice only to gasp in surprise and amazement.

_Who are you_?

* * *

Sigh... I know sirius runs away form his family when he turned sixteen but wanted them to be in the middle of the animal transforming thing so Jack can help out... anyway, please review and click on my profile to check out my other stories


	2. Jack and Sirius

Me... I have gotten at least one review for this story, more then my others so that made me update quickly! thank-you shadowkitten11!

I know I spelt Kreacher's name wrong but he won't be showing up in this story... much.

Saphir... why am I here? I'm not even in this story...

Me... anyway people, due to certain events I will not be able to update any chapters until the weekends I won't bore you with the details so... just review and enjoy the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Peter~is~~~a~~~~git~~~~~

The two stared at each-other one in a complete state of shock at what he had heard and the other of what he was seeing.

Sirius' eyes narrowed as he surveyed the person standing, or rather floating in front of him.

He looked like any other teenaged boy around his height with white messy hair, like James. Crystal blue eyes with a strange pattern set deep in the iris with a very pale complexion. The boy wore a bright blue jacked with frost patter on the front and selves. Brown pants that looked a bit frayed at the bottom, he was also not wearing any shoes. He also carried a curiosity shaped staff that was currently being pointed, thought not in a threatening way, at him.

He didn't seem like much of a threat but right now Sirius was too on edge after listening to his mothers rant about the filth in the world and the fight he just had to actually listen to his head, (does he ever?

"Who are you?" he repeated pointing his wand at him not very pleased that someone had been spying on him.

"Y-you can see me?" the teen asked his eyes wide with shock not even looking at the wand that was being pointed at him.

"Yeah...? Like I said, who are you?" Sirius barked as sparks seem to fly from the end of his wand.

A few people or muggles who were just walking by pointed at the tall good looking dark haired boy pointing a stick at the air and giggled slightly.

"Jack frost. Hey... Why are you pointing that stick at my face?" (lol Jack :)

"Its not a stick, Its my wand! and that rich coming from a you! "Have you seen what your holding?" Sirius shot back indigently.

"A wand huh?" Jack frost asked curiously.

Sirius frowned, this boy obviously wasn't a muggle but if he didn't know what a wand was.

Something was up.

"You don't know what a wand is?" he asked lowering it but kept his eyes on him none the less.

"No... should I know?"

Something was defiantly up!

"Umm... well your not a muggle so..."

"Muggle?"

Sirius just blinked.

What exactly was going on here...?

"A muggle is what we of the magical community call a non magic block..."

Now it was Jack's turn to be confused.

"You mean to say that your like a wizards or something?" Jack asked trying to remember the stories he had heard his mother tell his sister however nothing really came to his mind.

"Yeah..." Sirius said putting the wand away in his back pocket now feeling his heated anger from before ebb away.

Jack floated down to the ground next to him standing next him a bit too close making Sirius shiver suddenly.

"So what's your name?" Jack asked backing up a little and twirling his staff.

"Sirius Black," he said spitting the last word as if it were a curse while eyeing the person before him carefully. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt a strong sense of fun that he only got when he was with James, Peter, or Remus.

He was starting to like this kid!

"Black...?"

Sirius laughed humorously his anger seeming to simmer down slightly now in Jack's presence.

"Yeah, I know... I hate it too."

"Are you..." Jack began to say and then shook his head.

That would just be ridicules.

A couple of girls giggled.

"Oh... aren't you a little old to be talking to your imaginary friend?" one of the girls asked one of the girls as they passed them by.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius barked reaching out to place a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I'm not by myself!"

One of the girls whispered something in the others ear that Sirius couldn't hear making him wish he the ears of a dog and they laughed even harder down the street.

"What was that?" he asked turning back to Jack who looked just as confused at him but for a completely different reason.

"Its probably because you don't believe in me... but its strange that you can see me even though you don't believe in me..." Jack said.

"Pardon me?"

"Sorry. But I can only be seen and touched by those who believe in me. You know like how children believe in Santa Clause of the Easter bunny or Tooth... Do you believe in them?" Jack asked curiously.

"Umm... no, not really."

Even though he was a wizard the idea of a fat man jumping down a chimney to deliver presents to child just seem ridicules, a bunny hiding eggs for christmas seemed stupid, and the tooth fairy... well, lets just say when Sirius lost his tooth when he was a child he didn't hide it under his bed.

"Maybe it was because I'm a wizard? I can see him..."

...Wait...

"You said your name was Jack frost?"

Jack nodded.

"As in that mythical being that a bunch of muggles made up? The one that brings the snow and is supposed to be a trickster?"

"Yes..." Jack said slowly.

"You like to play pranks and have fun with people?" A grin starting to form on his handsome face.

"Yeah," Jack said thinking he knew where this was heading.

"That's what me and my mates like to do to!" the dark haired teen said ecstatically his bad mood completely forgotten now.

Maybe this day didn't have to be so Merlin-damned awful!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~trolling~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gonna end this here till I get more reviews... see you on Friday! and check out my other stories~

I don't know why they use the word God in the Harry potter stories you think they would say Merlin since he's the most powerful...

``````````````hi```````

Short preview...

_Where's Jack?_

_He said he would meet us on the train._

_James... do you expect him to just waltz right into the station? _

_Ohh, your right... he might leave a few icicles if he does, that would have been awesome!_

_You two mean Jack frost from those muggle fairy tales?_

_He's not a fairy tale, Remus he's real!_

_Okay James..._


	3. The Potter Manner

Me... I thought I would take a break and post more chapters next weekend but since I have gotten a lot of review for this story I changed my mind. See what a great author I am!

~~~~~~Jamese~is~~~~~smashing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Potter manner stood tall and proud on a rather large hill overlooking the town of godricks hollow was almost hidden under the white snow since it was not a very big mansion to some but to the inhabitance of three it was quite fine.

It had been a very quiet place for four and a half months and that had been a bit too long for Charlus and Dorea Potter. They had dearly missed their only son James potter while he was away at hogwarts and when he had gotten back for the holidays... well, lets just say James was madder then a stinging bee or, whichever verse the muggles used.

Right now Mr and Mrs Potter were in their rather spacious and comfortable sitting room. Their old fashioned radio was on and Dorea was reading witch-weekly while Charlus sat in an armchair absentmindedly smoking a pipe. (do wizards smoke?)

Dorea potter, who just happened to be related to the blacks, was a moderate sized woman with a sweet kind motherly face that was framed on either side by jet black curls that fell down around her bright hazel eyes that her son, her pride and joy. inherited from her. Charlus potter was tall and lean for his age. He was originally a strict man to be sure, but all of that seemed to disappear the moment his beloved son was born, his hair was black like his wife's and was very mess and just like his sons it stuck up at the back with dark brown eyes. They were both very old, in their middle ages when they had James but they didn't care. "It says here, Dorae said looking up from her magazine to address her husband, that Gildaroy Lockart has just been pronounced the winner of the best smile award, or something..."

"Who the devil is he?" Charlus asked without look up.

"Honestly dear I have no idea, but they say he's a hero who saved people from wear-wolf..."

"He doesn't look up to it though..." she said looking at the picture in a questioning manner.

"Charlus scoffed. Saved them... more like the villagers bit I little to far into his patience a little too much..." "You mark my words James, he said to his son who had just come into the room, sooner or later we're going to feel real sorry for all the ill treatment and prejudice we've given them."

"Err... yes dad," James said his father not knowing how close to home that was to him.

"Its disgusting how we treat them, these people were bit and there's nothing they can do about it! The poor lads...

Well some of them anyway, that Greyback..."

While his mother was busy talking James turned to his father.

"Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Can Sirius stay here?"

His father inhaled a little too much and then coughed out the smoke blowing it all around the room

"What was that James?" he said through his coughs.

"Sirius... Sirius has... just been kicked out of his house and I told him he can live here... is that fine?"

"Fine?! Why James of course It's all fine!" his mother cried throwing her magazine aside and hugging her son tightly.

"Oh my brothers daughter Walburga is such a hateful shrew!" "I don't blame the boy for running away!" she cried into his shirt while his father smiled.

"So!" she said straightening up looking at him in the eyes, "How will he be getting here?I mean London is so far away."

"Er..."

"Oh James..."

"Sorry mom I didn't think about that," James said now worried about how Sirius was going to get here since none of them could apparate yet.

His father sighed running his hands through his short black hair there was a twinkle in his eyes could be seen that unlike his sons were free of glasses that nearly seemed to shine through his tannish wrinkled skin.

"I'll go," he said suddenly. "Been wanting to go there for a while actually." and before they could do anything he disappeared with a swish of his robes leaving Mother and son both to stare despairingly at the spot on the floor.

"Foolish man," Dorea whispered more annoyed then anything. He's too old to still be doing that... Didn't even leave a no..."

In a small puff of smoke a note appeared on the floor...

Dorea scowled at James who didn't even try to hide the fact that he was begging to laugh.

"Up to your room, James!" she playfully scolded after her son as James bounded, laughing up the stairs to his room on the second story landing.

James's room was large and, contrary to popular belief, it was not very mess. The walls were painted forest green with trees in the background just like on the other side of the manner that, with a little help on his fathers part, actually swayed in the breeze. There were some moving poster on the wall showing James' favorite quidditch team, _The Tsunami's._

He had a large comfortable bed that his pet ferret was currently hiding under, obversely just gotten out of a scuffle with the family cat. In the drawer next to his bed there was the snitch that he had nicked at the end of the year on a dare from Sirius, as of yet they had not received any letters from Hogwarts.

On the farthest wall, high up on a shelf was his pride and joy, _The Nimbus 1000._ A fine broom that had never lost him a game since, beneath it there was a picture with the letter L.E traced under it making him sigh at it's beauty...

"Hey James... I know your busy having a wet dream about Evens again but, could you help me here.?"

James started and looked around to see Sirius clambering in through his window.

"Sirius! my dad just... he said when suddenly he was interrupted by a white blur fly in through the window and land cat like on his desk. "Interesting place you've got here." The boy said looking at the moving trees. James just stared at him for a few seconds before turning back to his friend. Sirius, who is this? He asked gesturing to him.

"This is Jack frost, he helped me get here..."

~~~~~~~~~~hi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dorea and Charlus are what the fans think are James's parents so I stuck to that idea...

Anyway this is the last chapter for a while I have to leave in a few minutes, so sayonara little biscuit!

Until friday...


	4. letters and doubts

_'Sup people? how was your week?_

_Mine was pretty~_

_Anyway I would like to thank you for being so patient with me this past week! and to all the reviews!_

_Anyway onto this next chap!_

_~~~~HI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Goodrich's hollow was... fairly bearable during the summer to some measure of extant, what with the blistering heat as well as the muggy temperature, which was strange for a place in England, the type of weather that made the residence camp out in their freezers the whole summer long. But during the winter It came alive with the very definition of a winter-wonderland. All of the young children throughly enjoyed the hot coco, the Santa's at nearly every corner that came with winter, but what they like most was the big hill that they could go sledding on. And, if they were well behaved, they could be invented to come inside by the smiling elderly couple who owned the mansion, and technically the hill, as well as their son, there was another one now but no one said anything a boy that made most of the older girls swoon and the closet boys look at him twice... before walking away with a funny look about them.

Once or twice a child would come back home with the tale of a picture smiling at them or a funny looking brown frog leaving stains on the carpet where it had been crawling along. The adults just smiled at that and patted them on the head saying that they had a very active imagination saying that they were very proud of them.

Still the children all loved that place... and the snow-ball fight that no one knew who started but proved to be very enjoyable either way (no one of them saw the snow balls appearing in mid air.

"Think were going to get blamed for this?" Sirius asked leaning against a tree watching Jack play with the kid.

"Who cares..." James sighed dully lounging against a window.

It had been three days since Sirius had come here along with an extra person that Dorea could not see, as they discovered when she had come running into James' room running right through Jack and hugged Sirius who had blushed nervously and half-heartedly tried to pull her away but eventually let his scarlet face fall against his new foster-mothers arm his eyes daring the two to laugh.

After about an hour the children, scarlet faced and breathless, bayed farewell to them and made their long way down the hill, some of them just sled down.

Jack smiled while he sat on the snow-man's head not caring if the kids couldn't see him. He had done his job as a guardian after all! Protecting the fun in children...

"Kings cross huh?" he asked turning to James.

"Yeah!" James said rather impressed at his new friends abilities, "I want to introduce you to a few of my friends, Remus and Peter!"

"Hmm..."

"Come on mate!" Sirius said slapping him on the back.

"It'll be fun..."

Jack looked a little uncertain for a second before he started to rise in the air.

"I'll see you there!" he promised.

"But I have something to take care of first..."

Jack and Sirius watched him go before Sirius' face frowned slightly and he turned to his friend.

"James... where's your dad?"

"Oh... ah... that's right... he went to look for you!" James said looking sheepish.

~~~At the Pettigrew house~~~~~~

_Wormtail..._

_Someone if going to meet us on the train to hogwarts._

_His name is Jack frost._

_Sirius is thinking of adding him to our gang..._

_See you in a few _

_Prongs..._

"Cool!" Peter said paying so much attention to the letter that he didn't see that his shoe lasses were untied and promptly fell on his face causing a bloody nose.

"Peter!" his mother shrieked who was a fat woman who resembled her son greatly rushing over to her fallen treasure.

"It's all right! Mommy's here!" she said cooed to him while whipping the blood off of him*

"Mom!" Peter cried indignantly quite happy that James wasn't here.

~~~~~ At the Lupan house~~~~~~~~

_Moony..._

_How are you feeling?_

_Someone is going to be joining as at King cross..._

_His name is Jack frost_

_Sirius is thinking about making him an honorary marauder..._

_See you in a few days._

_James..._

_R_emus scowled.

Was this James' idea of a joke?

_Elsewhere_...

Jack flew through the cold air of England hoping to get to Burgess before the sun set.

_Join up with a gang?_

He didn't know what to do though he was now officially a guardian a few days ago he still had a little bit of his loner streak left in him...

"Well... they like to have fun..." Jack mused as he left England behind him leaving a large stretch of ocean for him to cross... "Maybe that's enough..."

In little more then an hour Jack had reached his destination; Burgess and then he went straight to his pond.

He frowned, looking at the water closely.

It looked... different. Jack couldn't put his finger on it it just did... somehow it reminded him of Pitch in a way, but he just shook his head.

"Wind?" he asked but it didn't answer back.

He lowered himself closer to his lake. the place he had died and been reborn to... all for his beloved sister.

He smiled not regretting it. He new that, given the chance he would do it all over again.

Jack started to fly in circles around the pond for a few good minutes making sure that it didn't thaw out when he landed on it. (though he wasn't worried about falling in) and he sat down cross legged in front of the frozen reflective surface.

He sat in silence for a good few minutes before shaking his head.

"I still promised to meet up with them."

"Sirius seems all right though... James as well!"

Sighing he left to look for Jamie.

Elsewhere again...

"Hello! have you seen a young man about... fifteen years old? he's got black hair and grey eyes possibly wearing robes? Mildly handsome? I have his picture here!"

The young boy looked at the man holding out the photograph to him, this... this freak! (there was no other word for it) The man was dressed like someone from the dark ages. he had a firkin' piece of wood sticking out of a breast pocket for crying out loud! He glared up at him.

"No! I haven't and I don't plan on looking for something a freak like you associate with!"

"Vernon!" his mother said sharply slapping him on the cheek.

"But..." he is mother!" he cried holding his cheek.

"I am sorry for my sons rudeness, sir!" she said hastly taking her sons hand and leading him down the street muttering that he was not allowed to have dinner.

Claude potter watched them go:

"Poor boy, he sighed. "Probably going to grow up to be an abusive monster..."

A piece of paper suddenly floated into his hand~

**Claude! come home this instant! this is getting ridicules! Sirius is here already...**

Claude gulped.

"Gonna get nothing tonight!" he sighed and then vanished to his now peeved wife.

_Freak_... a horse faced girl though as she watched him leave.

* * *

In my head-canon Vernon's mother was abusive to him and Marge which is why they seem to be close and why they pamper Dudley so much, what do you think?

*you can expect a lot of Peter bashing in the this story... the git!

Finally all the marauders are accounted for!

Also Petunia and Vernon cameo!

Happy! me!

Next chap coming up in a few hours...


	5. Train rides and secrets

Hello again! just got done writing another story called , For the greater good.'

You can guess what its about...

CRUD! I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last few chaps!

I do not own Harry potter or Rise of the guardians!

If i did I wouldn't be here I'd have published a book and had turned some fanfiction into short T.V shows!

Hold crap Harry Potter words are on spell check!

Is it THAT famous?

Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

"Sirius can you come down for a second please!"

"A few more minute please... Mr Potter, Im busy!"

Sirius was presently in the guest room the Potter had giving him hastily packing his truck Dorea had given him with last minute items that he had brought with him.

"Sirius, please, It's urgent! and please I told you already to call me father."

Sirius stopped what he was doing and followed Mr... err, his faster-father down the stairs to the sitting room where two open letter was sitting on the small desk Mrs Potter was sitting on the other side staring at the letter from the Black family as if it would bite her.

It didn't take Sirius long to see that it was from the ministry and the other one was from the his 'family'. He could tell became it had the black family crest on it

"Sirius, Walburga sent these to us," Cladue said holding up the letter as if it would bite her. "The other one is from the ministry. It says here that about two days ago the protago charm was casted by your wand," he said softly pointing to the ministry's letter.

"It's only a warning but they say if you do it again you will be expelled."

"This one; he said pointing to the Black family one was written by Walburga telling you to say here, among... other, _thing_..."

They could only imagine...

Sirius gulped: out in the hall James stopped at the door-way to listen.

"Sirius, we're were angry," Dorea said softly putting a hand on her adopted son's shoulder. "Just... of you can, tell us why you used it?"

Sirius looked into their eyes not wanting them.

"I-It's nothing, really!" he insisted putting his hands up.

"Rubbish, Sirius, I know the Black family well, please tell us..."

Sirius sighed shaking his head at the memories and then looked at them both in the eyes.

"I got fed up with that hag talking about how pure and noble we are. I got sick when she started to talk about what she wanted to do to muggles, squibs and blood-traitors... I kind of... let a few words slip... and..."

"And?" the Potters asked nervously.

Sirius looked at them, should he tell them?"

"My mother used the crucio curse on me..." he finished.

Both adult gasped in disgust and anger out in the hall James felt his blood start to race as his fingers dug into his mothers newly polished wood.

"It didn't hit me!" Sirius said quickly. "The letter was right in saying that I used the shield charm!"

"Sirius, did they use it on you often?"

Sirius didn't answer...

"Oh, my Merlin!" Dorea spat sinking down to her chair shaking her head in disgust.

"We need a thing like the muggles have for abused children! what's it called? Child... something..."

"Services dear..."

"Oh... right."

Dorea sighed heavily getting gingerly to her feet.

"Until that happens, we will just have to deal with it, I'm very sorry sirius...

"Now go upstairs we'll be leaving in a few minutes by apparition."

As he left the living room he met James' eyes.

"Mate," James began.

"Forget it, James."

~~~not~~being~~lazy~~with~the~scene~change!~~~~~~

King crossed station was always packed but this was ridicules! you couldn't even move an inch apparently without bumping into another person so much so that it was a miracle that they even passed through the barrier without even being noticed, even by the muggles.

James sighed rumpling up his hair while looking around.

"Don't start that now mate, Evans isn't even here yet!" Sirius said jokingly.

"I-I'm not!" James shouted indignantly.

"Where _is_ he?"

"Where is who dear?

"Umm..."

"If your talking about Remus and Peter there over there," Dorea said pointing across the station.

Through the white smoke they two teens could make two shapes coming towards them

"Ah, thanks mom," James said as they were joined by their other two friends.

Remus looked dreadful, after all the full moon was just a few days ago, and Peter was short and plump as usual, what a surprise.

"James... I got your letter and I..."

"Later Remus," James whispered as they were quickly ushered into the train.

Peter was halfway through the door when a near-sighted guard slammed the door on his robes.

It took a few tugs from his friends (while bystanders, mostly Slitherins, stood by and watched very amused) for him to get free only for to somehow bang his face flat on the floor reopening his old wound.

The train quickly sped away leaving the poor guard at the mercy of a very pissed off Mrs Pettigrew screaming at him for 'endangering' her precious child.

"Where was Jack? James asked when they were conformably sitting in their own empty seats, he said he would meet as at the station!"

"James, Sirius sighed, Did you really expect him to just waltz right onto the platform?"

"Oh, yeah... he might have left some icicles, that would have been awesome!"

"When you two say Jack frost, Remus said from behind his book, do you mean the legend that the muggles made up?"

"Remus he's not a legend! he's real!" Sirius said indigently.

"Sure, Sirius." Remus sighed getting back to his book.

"James, it was hot there anyway, not good for a frost sprit."

Remus frowned but said nothing.

A few hours passed before Peter (who was holding a bandage to his nose) noticed something in the window.

(...) (...) (...)

Jack sighed, he was late, he had spent the whole night and a half looking for Jamie.

He had checked his home but he wasn't there.

He had looked into all of his favorite haunts with the same results...

He had checked the whole Burgess twice turning things upside down (as much as he could that is) before realizing what time it was and he had sped off to England leaving a flurry of snow in his wake.

Come to think of it he hadn't seen Sandy or even Tooth's mini fairies anywhere...

He had arrived at kings cross to find that no one was there.

Annoyed, he had leaned against the nearest pillar only for him to promptly fall through to the other side.

A Spirit that can't be touched by humans but can somehow touch other thing... something was strange with that...

He saw smoke and followed it.

"What, Peter?" Sirius asked as he saw his... _friends_, eyes widden.

Because of the fact that he could start bleeding if he removed the napkin Peter pointed at the window.

"Ah! Jack! At last!" James said evenly opening the widow with just a flick of his wand.

"Why is it suddenly so cold in here?" Remus asked lowering his book and then his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Oh."

* * *

End of chap.

See you in a few hours!~


	6. Argus vs the marauders part one

Review are appreciated~

I don't own anything!

* * *

Remus stared open mouthed the complete and utter definition of shock was seemed to be etched into his face as he looked at Jack.

Peter stared at him his eyes wide in amazement from behind his napkin.

Sirius and James grinned at each-other.

Jack looked around.

"Are these the two you were talking about?" the guardian of fun asked James or Sirius pointing with his staff to the two on the other side of the cart.

"Yes, that's Remus Lupin," Sirius said pointing to the boy with the book.

He looked frail and drained, he had light brown hair with just the first signs of grey appearing in it, his eyes were a nice colour of very light green, he had a pale face with just a few scars on either side of his cheeks that was bleeding slightly.(An poor Remus) His clothing was very shabby, not the kind of parents neglect shabby, but shabby none the less. a golden lion was stitched on his breast pocket.

"You okay?" Jack asked tentatively looking at the scars.

Remus just nodded staring at Jack's staff. (lol)

jack frowned not believing him and reached out his hand and slid his finger across his cheek.

"Hey! what..." Remus paused, the slight pain had stopped.

"Thanks..." he said nervously.

"And the other one is Peter Petiigrew."

The other one was short and plump squeezed into the same robes as the others, with bad skin, short blonde hair that looked overly mothered and watery eyes that were at the moment gazing at him as if he were the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

"Cool..." Peter whispered through the napkin.

Sirius slapped his knee, got up off of his seat and put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Guys I would like to introduce Jack Frost, the guardian of fun and newly..."

"Who are you talking to?"

Everyone started and looked around to the door;

Standing in the now open door-way to their cabin was a woman, a rather annoying looking looking one with long black hair, light brown moderately large eyes with a pointed nose and wearing long black robes with a badge that had the picture of a badger stitched into it.

"Nothing, Bertha," Sirius said hoping she wouldn't be dumb enough to...

The girl called Bertha then proceeded to come into the cabin and stepped into Jack, but she went right through him and just stood there. Jack's face could be seen through her long hair, she made no attempt to move.

_Damn_...

"Bertha, would you mind... _getting _out of the way?" Sirius asked while James tried to keep himself sitting up straight and not laugh from what he could see of Jack's face Peter and Remus looked very surprised.

"No... not until I find out who you're talking to! boy Its cold!" she said in an after thought.

"That's me, Bertha." James sighed his wand out and balanced perfectly on his long fingers. "And if you want it to get a lot colder in here you had better leave!"

Bertha just huffed but didn't move for a long while obesely weighing her chances in the matter before abruptly turning on her heel and walking straight out the door.

In the corridor they could here her nasally voice proclaiming...

_The strange lot of four are talking to themselves!_

James sighed and with a lazy flick of his wand the door closed with a snap.

"She didn't see Jack," Sirius said frowning slightly.

"That's probably a good thing," said James as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a snitch that, by now, had learned to stop struggling when it was in THIS persons hands.

"Thought you forgot that!" Sirius said with a smile.

"Nope! might as well make yourself comfortable Jack, its gonna be a long ride!" James said patting the seat beside him.

Jack frowned slight, he had not wanted to stay very long to stay but sat down between the two none the less.

"Umm... James are you forgetting something?" Remus asked dully.

"N.. oh yeah!"

"What do you mean by guardian of 'fun' anyway?"

"Well..."

~~~~~do~doo~do~do~doo~~~~~~

Hours later the cities and towns were left far behind them as the train sped off to its destination of which Jack had no clue about but had learned that it was a school for wizards and witches set out somewhere in the middle of a large lake and a forest that no one was allowed to enter, from James vague descriptions anyway...

"Where are the other guardians living anyway?"

"Umm..."

"Will you get in trouble or loose your position if you do?"

"Yeah," said Jack, he had neglected to tell them other things about the guardians but it wasn't the fact that he couldn't trust them just that...

"So the Easter bunny is at least ten feet tall, has an Australian accent, carries boomerangs that he can throw with ease as well as egg bombs, and lives in a thing called a Warren where he paints all the eggs Easter?"

"Yep!"

"Huh... all that I'm picturing is a kangaroo when I think about it,"

"You know, that's exactly what I thought as well!" Jack laughed.

"I like the description of North, he sounds like a bad-ass," Sirius said lounging with his arms crossed on the seat.

"So what did... Bunny, sound like before he got his accent? I mean I'm pretty sure that the natives don't sound like that..."

"Huh?"

"Tooth sounds so pretty!" Peter squeaked up wondering when Jack could stop the pain in his nose like he did with Remus.

_Wish that the Sandman would give me good dreams on the full moon_, Remus thought darkly but felt his anger ebb away while being next to Jack.

"Does Katherine really owns a goose?"

"You know, I haven't really seen one around her..."

"Man in the moon? sounds strange"

"Pitch sounds like a git, did he really..."

Before he could ask the train stopped and there was a yell form outside telling the passenger that they have arrived.

A second later there was the sound of door opening.

"C'mon Jack!" Sirius said taking a somewhat reluctant Jack's hand and leading him out of the train.

"Well... might as well return this," James sighed when they were outside

He was holding up the snitch,

"Pity really..."

When they were about to leave a hand suddenly shot out and grasped James' arm, the one caring the snitch.

Turning they came face-to-face with Argus filch the care taker of Hogwarts presently wrapped from head to toe black tired out wool because of the cold, his cat Mrs Norris at his feet wearing a little santa hat and suit and looking very displeased and not just because of James.

"I should have known!" he hissed his fingers nearly breaking James' wrist. "Not even in the castle yet and you're already in trouble Pot..."

He was interrupted when a snow ball hit him square on the face, Jack was presently perched on top of his staff looking quite pleased with himself.

"Run!" James said and laughing the five ran and flew all the way to the carriages that were waiting for them.

"That was brilliant mate!" James said slapping Jack's hand.

"Right Sirius?"

Sirius nodded. Remus looked a little worn out but still he had a smile on his pale face. Peter had lost his napkin in the fray and was currently bleeding through the still open wound.

"Damn, none of us know how to heal a bleeding wound!"

"Here, Jack said touching Peter's nose gently. Sorry I didn't see..."

Peter nodded the cold stopping the bleeding and pain.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY! FILTHY BLOOD-TRAITORS"

All four of them froze, Jack looking around confused, there was only one person could have a voice like that...

Turning they saw as a black haired girl pushed two people, a girl and a boy, out of the carriage door and onto the snow covered ground.

"Looks sirius, its your darling cousin Bellitrix!~"

"Shut it James!"

The girl caught sight that they were looking at her and she started at Sirius and the others, while staring right through Jack, in absolute disgust on her strangely beautiful but haughty face her dark eyes flashing against the still falling snow before storming into the carriage.

Jack looked even more confused. Since when did Mother Nature have a daughter? Well... she wouldn't act like _that_ but still.

"And looks, Its Regulas!~"

Regulas Black looked at his brother for a moment before he followed his cousin into the carriage slamming the door shut with a snap.

This time Sirius didn't answer as he watched his idiot of a brother being pulled away by the carriage.

"Well that was pleasant." James said as he want over and lent a hand to the fallen duo.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," said the boy putting an arm around the girls shoulder in a caring manner.

"I am Frank Long-bottom and this is Alice," he said pleasantly. (An I don't know her last name)

Alice smiled at them the two taking no notice of Jack.

"Well... no harm done, no broken bones at least." Remus sighed as a carriage approached them. "C'mon you can ride with us,"

"Thanks but no. We'd rather be... _alone._" he said and Alice blushed a deep scarlet.

"Don't even say a _thing_," Remus said pushing a somewhat reluctant James onto the carriage, he had just seen a spark of dark red hair and was now seeing images dance around his head thanks to Frank.

Jack paused as he caught the eyes of one of the creatures that was harnessed to the carriage.

This was going to be a very interesting experience to say in the least.

Boy did he have a story tell when he got back that even Katherine couldn't come up with! he thought as he climbed in through the doorway after them.

* * *

Guys the review button isn't going to bite you! I'm just about to hold my stories up for ransom if I don't get more... hmm maybe I'm just expecting too much, sorry just review please, the story is about to get a lot more interesting!

Yes, Katherine is in this fic and so is Ombric.

Can some one please explain what the moon beam thing is? I don't have the guardian of childhood book and their no wiki on it.

I know that its a little thing that freed Night-light from Pitch's heart and Pitch, though it might note have known, and follows Night-light around according to a fic I read, but what exactly _is_ it? Is it something created by Manny? also am I the only one who thinks mother nature looks like Bellatrix?

I feel for Bertha, Alice and Frank, really I do.

Bertha because mainly she basically had her memory destroyed by crouch and then got tortured to death by Tom, Alice and Frank for the same reason but they're still alive but at the same time not.

Yes, Bellatrix abused them at that time too that is why I think she chose them to get information to where her dear Tom was out of millions of magical people, she knew that they were easy pickings, well at school they were not sure about later life.

For some reason I've always pictured Bertha with black hair and I don't know why...

I have a thing for cats in small clothes, Im so terrible!

See ya later!


	7. Remus' 'furry little problem'

_Hi guys,_

_I've been feeling very giddy lately, I don't know why_

_As I said before I don't own a thing except the story._

_Please read and review._

_Also, thank you Kagirinai-sempai! for that information!_

_Though I have currently having the guardians have their movie personality and I hear that Bunny is the complete opposite of what he is in the books._

_Personally I think I like the movie version of him better._

* * *

"Potter! Black! what are you two laughing about?!"

"Nothing, nothing at all professor...~"

Remus, the only other marauder in the room, had his face hidden from view though what could be seen from his mouth was smiling and he was shaking uncontrollably as if laughing.

Jack meanwhile peered in through the window watching the scene play out smiling slightly, it had gotten to boring in there.

He had just finished his final exploring of Hogwarts, promising James to meet them in their dorm rooms at around three. He rather liked this place. he made a mental note to bring Jamie here, though he had to make sure that he stayed away from those Slytherins.

"You two must learn to act you age! I have never had to tell that to a student before and I don't plan to ever again!" said the witch called McGonagall sourly her thin mouth practically disappearing and Jack contemplated on throwing a snow-ball at her but decided against it. He had seen from person experience that his snow ball tricks didn't work on the people here.

After McGonagall had turned her back James caught his eye again and gave him a thumbs up.

Jack nodded and with a small kick set off soaring with the wind towards the courtyard of the school gracefully dodging the turrets and towers.

Jack listened for the voice of the wind but there was nothing as usual, sighing he sat on a pillar in a courtyard.

_"Thought we were friends, best friends..."_ came a voice from below him.

He saw two people, a boy with greasy black hair and a hocked nose, dark eyes, his robes only made him look like a small oversized bat and on his breast pocket there was the insignia of Slytherin. The girl walking alongside him had long red hair and almond shaped bright green eyes. Looking down at her Jack was reminded of the picture in James room.

_So that's Evens_? he thought while looking at her closely, _No wonder James likes her. _on her robes were the symbol of Griffindor_._

Jack frowned. What exactly were a Slythrine and a Griffindor doing hanging out together? Jack had found out on his very first day at the school that the two houses were the bitterest of rivals just by walking down a corridor.

"We are Sev," Evans said leaning against the pillar he was currently sitting on, "I just don't like the people you hang out with. I'm sorry but I'm disgusted by Avery and Mulciber! What do you see in them?"

She went on to accuse them of using dark magic on a girl she had know...

"Sev? was that Snivellus?" Jack thought reminded of James' many rants about him.

"That was nothing!" Snivellus said quickly. "All just a quick laugh."

"It wasn't funny."

"What about all the stuff Potter and his mates get up to huh? There something weird about the Lupin!"

Jack scolded darkly.

"He disappears for a day... and when he comes back he look like he's just had the cruciatus curse put on him."

"He's ill!" Evans insisted, "They say he's ill."

"Every-night at the full moon?"

They argued a bit more and Jack's temper was rising.

"LET me LET me?"

"I didn't- I just don't to see you made a fool of! he's no big quidditch hero!"

"I know Potter's an arrogant toerag, Evans said, you don't need to tell me that Sev..."

That did it!

When they turned to leave he walked off the pillar landing graceful on the stone pavement and slammed his staff on the ground making a frost trail that quickly caught up to the odd duo.

Snivellius slipped and landed flat on his arse and Evans threw her arms up trying to get her balance back on the slippery pavement.

Laughing the Guardian of Fun flew off.

A figure in the distance watched him, blue eyes twinkling

~~do do doo do do doo~~~~~~~~~~

_What does James see in that girl!_? he thought a few hours later as he approached the boys Griffindor tower.

_And what did he mean about Remus? _Jack thought as he knocked on the boys tower window.

After a few seconds it opened by itself.

"Can't you just walk up and open it?" Jack asked James

"Nope,"

"Hey! listen I just came... wait, where's Remus?" he asked looking around.

The attitude in the room suddenly became tense.

"Jack... there's something we have to tell you..." Sirius said gravely.

~~~so~~~damned~~~tedious~~~

"Remus is a werewolf?"

James nodded looking at him as they he expected to say something cruel.

"So...?"

Sirius let out a back of laughter while James started at him and then smiled. (Peter was in the hospital wing as his wound had opened up again)

"I wish there were more people like you and Dumbledore Jack!" he said through his tears.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, James said licking his lips because they felt too dry. "Some of us, well, look down on them."

"How come?"

"Because they're different!" Barked Sirius from the bad shaking his head in disgust, "Mind you some House Elves are treated like that too!"

"A house Elf, you know, the one you saw when I ran away from home," he answered Jack's confused look.

"Anyway Jack..." James said to the guardian of fun. "Remus might not have been able to come to Hogwarts if not for Dombledore but because of that special precautions have been taken for him."

He pointed to the forest.

"The whomping willow for instants, Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, she takes him there every evening during the full moon. The tree it protects a path-way to a shack in Hogsmead."

"That's the reason why he's looked so drained!" the guardian of fun said astonished how could he not have noticed!?

Sirius nodded gravely.

"Its awful for him. When he's separated from humans he bites and scratches himself... so much so that the villagers have named it the shrieking shack..."

"The full moon is today!"

James nodded,

"Thanks for making him laugh today Jack! he really needed it..."

Jack sighed looking out the window at the tree James had pointed out.

(The shrieking shack Remus' point of view)

I stare at the wall... heh, the wolf scratched it up pretty bad the last time It was here... didn't it?

Not much time now... I can feel the wolf within me starting to stir.

_Hunt_...

It's voice, the wolfs voice begging to pour into my ears...

I curl onto myself as the pain starts to engulf me.

_Kill_...

I will be okay, the last of my human mind thinks through the pain of the transformation... in just a few hours I will be with my friends...

Sirius... Peter, James... and Jack.

Sirius... has he looked that tasty in my mind? No! he is my friend not my food!

I hear a scuffle and a shocked gasp and as I look up I stare at Jack in amazement.

He looks at me, not in fear, not in disgust but I see sadness in his eyes and pity.

In one swift movement he is at my side kneeling one the floor.

"Go away! I shouted. "Go away before I hurt you!"

"No Remus!" he shouts.

I must have looked pretty bad for him to sound like that...

But then all at once the pain stops and I fell numb... not the dead kind of numb but just cold numb.

Jack's frost patterned eyes are the last thing I know before my mind is totally consumed by the wolf...

_Food_...!

* * *

_Such a good friend Jack!_

_I didn't see the use of copying Lily's and Severis' speech word for word._

_Oh GREAT! I just learned they had this speech AFTER James saves Snape's ungrateful arse!_

_Ohh well, I screwed up most of what happened in this time line anyway~_

_So what will happen next you may ask? well all you have to do is review~_


	8. Jack's helping Hand

_'Sup peps!_

_I would like to thank Kagirinia-Eternal for being such a faithful reviewer to all of my stories! _

_I do not own anything!_

...

"How was he?" James asked as he opened the window.

"Terrible," Jack answered landed on Peter's trunk making the temperature room drop several degrees.

It was an hour after ten when Jack silently nocked on the window door looking no worse for wear.

A few of the surrounding students shifted in their beds and looked around to see where the cold was coming from but since James had quickly closed the window the option of yelling at the trickster room-mate was out of the question.

"Oi! Potter! where's that cold coming from?!" but it didn't stop one called Bertram Aubrey, who the previous other week he and Sirius had hexed, who was now sneaking around in the library.

James glared at Bert thinking of hexing him but it was one the rarer moments when he didn't want to cause and mayhem. (le gasp!:0) and instead waved his wand so no one could hear them.

He motioned for Jack and Peter to come to his bed and he closed the curtains from curtains leaving them in darkness if not for the lights of James' and Peters wand, which flicked pathetically once or twice.

"Did the wolf get you?" James asked tentatively eyeing the rip at the top of Jack's skinny Jeans.

"He tried to but it barley cut through my skin though, don't worry about it James I got out in time..."

James nodded sighing heavily.

_If only they could hurry up and find it_...

"How long has it been going on?" Jacked inquired sitting on James' bed with Peter while James drew the curtains from prying eyes.

"Remus says that he received the bite when he was about... five."

"He's been going through that since he was a child?!" Jack barked his guardian instincts flaring up suddenly not worrying about being seen.

"Yeah. It was a were-wolf called Greyback that did it. Apparently Remus said his father had offended him."

"There are some that say he's the most feared and and bloodthirsty were-wolf that ever lived! Thank Merlin Remus isn't like him!' Peter squeaked up wanting to be helpful or just be noticed.

"Although there are some like our brilliant headmaster that aren't stupid enough to let there fear guide them..."

"Tell me about this Grey-back," Jack said suddenly

James looked at him for a few seconds before smirking.

"Heh, nice Jack, fancy you could freeze his tail off? I didn't see you touch anything besides us, and besides can a Guardian of _children_ even kill? you said that Pitch was carried back into his lair by night-"

"No! Jack said quickly holding up his hands, I just well, want to know more... I don't think I've ever seen a were-wolf."

James nodded:

"Our ministry keeps a close eye on them, making sure they that they don't bite muggles. but sometimes they go to far with it. Hell! there even this toad hag there that placed a bunch of mere-people tagged in a tank! James said shaking his head.

"Anyway... Greyback think that to uhh, were-wolfs deserve blood and get revenge on normal people..."

"But Remus is normal! he just has..."

"-A problem-?"

"-Yeah-..."

"I like to call it his 'Furry little problem when were out."

Before Jack or Peter could say anything more they heard a soft quivering note and a gentle flap of wings.

Looking up the trio saw a scarlet red bird coming into there dorm.

"Hey! that's Dumbledore's bird!" James exclaimed exitedly watching fawks land on the post of his bed.

"What's up with you Ja- Oh! Right! Fire bird..." James said sheepishly watching as Jack had leapt off the bed in surprise.

"No!" Jack said quickly his cheeks becoming a slight blue colour that James guessed was the closest he could get to a blush.

The bird looked at the two and then to Jack staring at him for a good few minutes before flying off again.

"...What was that about?"

"Donno..."

"Dumbledore needs to keep an eye on his bird..." the guardian of fun said reminded vividly of another being called 'Phoenix'.

"Does fire really make you melt?" Peter inquired.

"No, not really... hey! where's Sirius?" Jack asked looking around.

"-In the library searching for what we need compete our spell-..."

"-At this hour?-"

"-Don't worry he's got my invisibility cloak on.-"

"Ah." What? kind of spell.

"Just like what you did for him tonight, Jack, but different. We want to keep him company as animals Via the animagus spell... you know what that is, right?"

Jack nodded remembering professor McGonagall explaining it to a bunch of third year students.

"But isn't that spell very dangerous...?"

"We don't care! You saw him. He needs this Jack... we've already decided..."

There was the sound of the door opening and closing and of invisible feet walking across the stone floor, though the trio did not hear it and a moment later the curtains opened to reveal Sirius taking off the James' clock.

"Did you find it? James asked as Jack moved to make room for him on the bed.

Sirius gave him a grave look.

"I did, but..."

In answer he gave them the open book.

"No way! James hissed. Is it really... that"

"Yeah James..."

Jack looked at the book in James' hands.

Had he seen that somewhere before?

"Don't those not exist anymore?" Peter asked.

"Tck! Bleeding ministry probably did it!"

Yeah... it was at North's!

"Hang on guys! Jack said quickly, I've seen those before!"

"Where?" they both said looking up.

"It's at North's! I could fly there!"

James and Sirius looked relieved.

"You would do that?" Peter asked staring at Jack.

"Sure I would! what are friends for?"

(AN (Cough) *saving your own skin and betraying) *(Cough)

Peter looked stunned

"How long will you be gone?" Sirius asked standing next to the window.

"If I leave now, I could be back in the morning."

"Jack... thanks." James said reaching his hand out for Jack to shake.

"No problem James." the guardian of fun said softly shaking his and then floating in the air.

"After all, you did say he needs this..."

...

As Jack sped through the night he frowned and stopping, looked up at the moon.

"Why Manny? did you have something to do with this?"

The Moon didn't answer...

Manny had started to talk to Jack after he had become a guardian apologizing for being so silent to him all those years but Jack understood.

Jack frowned looking closely at the moon...

Just like with his lake it looked different, it looked... less bright, less full, despite it being the full moon, less... everything...

Jack shock his head, he had other things to do, and sped off into the inky night.

"Hold on Remus..."

... ... ... ... ...

_Questions? please review so I can answer them._

_Also check out my other works if your interested..._

**_Hush..._**

**_Adventures on Koholint island_**

**_Memories of my cousin_**

**_Spirits next door_**

**_For the greater good_**

**_For Ariana_**

**_The new teacher_**

**_Born of the sun _**


	9. You don't know jack! Jack

_I had fun naming this chapter... I really did._

_I own nothing._

* * *

"YOU WERE WHERE?!" North's deep Russian voice boomed all the way throughout the workshop causing some of the yeti's to pause in their seemingly endless pile of work to look around at the six guardian, and one guest, who were all, at this moment, staring, quite shocked at their youngest member like he had just expressed a wish to become one of those snow-fairies in the Nutcracker but in reality was currently looking up at North in a very confused way because of his sudden outburst.

"Well... you heard what I said North," Jack said leaning casually against his staff not understand what they were all so upset about, "I was in England when I met this boy. Turns out he's a wizard who comes from a severally messed up family but he got sick of them... Any way, I promised to get something for one of his friends who actually is a..."

"Got yourself into a right mess again, eh? Ya gumby..." Bunny the Australian 'kangaroo' as well as the Guardian of hope said crossing his paws together and shaking his furry head, giant furry ears all-most flapping with the sudden movement.

"What...?"

"Jack... I am very sorry but its too dangerous for you to go back," North said slowly.

"Why? Weren't you Listening? there's a boy who's..."

"Jack just believe me, it's best for everyone if yo-"

"YOU WEREN'T THERE!" Jack suddenly bellowed disgusted by their lack of understanding,

"YOU WEREN'T THERE TO SEE IT!"

"Jack!"

"YOU WEREN'T THERE TOO SEE HIM CRY OUT PAIN AS HE WAS LOSING HIS MIND WHILE HE BECAME A WERE-WOLF! THAT'S RIGHT! A WERE-WOLF!"

"Jack no lis..."

BUT I WAS THERE NORTH! I WAS THERE TO SEE IT! BUT I COULD ONLY DO SO MUCH FOR HIM! AND NOW HIS FRIENDS WANT TO HELP HIM WITH IT AND YOUR TELLING ME I CAN NO LONGER SEE THEM?! ISIN'T THE WHOLE PURPOSE OF THE GUARDIANS TO PROTECT THE CHILDREN OF THE WORLD? WELL A DAMN FINE JOB WE ARE ALL DOING! REMUS WAS ATTAC...!"

"Jack stop this!" North shouted and then in a quieter more controlled voice he said, "That is not what I mean..."

"Then _what_ did you mean North?" Jack hissed darkly glaring at him to answer slightly out of breath and very... Blueish from all of his spit-fire.

North looked at Jack for a few seconds waiting for him to calm down before answering."Jack do you remember when I told you about the barriers?"

Jack frowned for a second and then realization came across his face, it all made perfect sense now when he thought about it, his lake, the reason he couldn't find Jamie or any of the others and why the moon looked so... Terrifying.

But he just shook his head.

"I don't care North, I have to get it for him." There were people out there depending on him for this and no matter what he was going to keep his promise. To hell with the Gods and their rules! Well... Besides MiM that is... his friend needed this, Remus needed this.

North sighed rubbing his temples, "If dat is how you fell I cannot stop you then."

The sand-man, nicknamed Sandy, the Guardian of dreams, a small somewhat tubby well, 'man' made out of golden sand with matching golden eyes and what looked like sand for hair, nodded in approval.

Bunny's face looked conflicted as if he were thinking about which was the right choice to make.

Katharine, The Guardian of imagination and knowledge who was a tall reddish brown coloured haired young woman with dark grey eyes and with a somewhat small nose as well as a kind and thoughtful face, shared a conflicted look will Ombric, her adopted father, before stepping forward.

"Jack, she said softly putting a hand on his shoulder, "I... we understand and I feel bad for Remus, I relay do.. but you can't go back Jack... the barrier..."

"I have to, he's suffering Katherine..."

Katherine looked at him sadly. being the youngest of the Guardians Jack would often find himself being mothered by both her and Tooth, the Tooth-fairy the Guardian of memory, when she was around that is... which she was, but she was currently busy telling her chirping mini-fairies off for waking a child up, but inwardly she was glowing in approval for Jack's bleeding heart.

Meanwhile Baby Tooth silently floated off...

"Idiots! can you not see that this could be exactly just what Pitch is waiting for!" Ombric shouted up suddenly. He was a moderately tall old man with a white beard with long bushy eyes-brows nearing covering his dark green eyes, he wore long flowing robes and carried around a staff like Jack's only much different, he had never been very fond of him but this just made him burn with anger at the frost spirits seeming neglect for the rules all of them were all told to follow.

"I do not know how you got through the dimensional barrier but If you continue to do so then the barrier will weaken even more and...!"

"**It is fine**," came a deep voice coming from somewhere above them.

The guardians all looked around before the Sand-man pointed upwards to the moon that was at this moment appearing in the open sun-roof which was becoming fuller as they watched it.

"What do you mean MiM?" Ombric asked reverently gazing up at the moon with clear eyes.

"The Gods will..."

"**I will explain it to them, came the voice a little softer and quieter this time, they will understand, I do not want a child to suffer even IF it is in another world." _Even if it used to be part of mine_...**...

"Yes, MiM..." Ombric said as the moon slid across the sky slowly vanishing from sight.

North smiled and clapping his hands together turned to Jack.

"Well... Jack! you came here for something, no? what was it again?" The guardian of wonder asked lightly.

"Oh! Right! The crushed seeds of a Anglica plant! for some reason I've seen It here, how in Mim's name did you even keep it alive here?"

"Ohh, that's just my little secret...~" North said as Jack followed him into the next room closing the door behind them with a snap.

Ombric watched them go frowning sightly.

"His heart is in the right place, father."

"I know, dear... It's just that, that world is all most like the Darkness dimension..." the old wizard said with a slight shudder on the last words.

"Poor kid," the pooka sighed heavily and Sandy could only nod in agreement with that statement.

Tooth frowned looking around for Baby Tooth.

... ... ... ...

A few hours later Jack found himself in a semi empty Griffondor boys dormitory with three empty beds.

Well not really empty as Jack spotted a letter on Sirius' bed

_Jack, if your reading this it means that we are in the hospital wing with Remus._

_Sirius..._

_P.S thanks for the help._

Below there were directions...

Madam Pomfrey, the hogwarts nurse, was busy bending over a young Remus Lupin's bed checking for any would he mi... the wolf might have inflected on him. She loved her job and she cared deeply for all the children including Remus, she wasn't scared of him and was quite pleased that all of his friends were there by his side of the bed.

"How is he?" asked an anxious James.

She knew what he meant and she had promised to not tell Domledore about it in fact she was very glad they didn't shun the poor boy when they had found out, it wasn't from her they did though.

"He's better then he was last time," she said missing the knowing eyes and secret smiles shared between the two black haired boys.

She shuddery frowned and shuddered, "Its cold..." she said through her teeth rubbing her hands together." and then finishing her exam of Remus went to get more medicine and a warmer robe.

James smiled, turning to see Jack opening the door.

"Thanks Jack," he said as he approached them holding the plant.

"How is he?" the winter sprit asked giving the seeds to Sirius and peering at the bed.

"Pomfrey says he's a lot better thanks to you."

"Jack... What is that?" Sirius asked pointing to a squirming bulge in Jack's front pocket.

There was a tiny little squeak and the sound of hummingbird wings and then a tiny figure that looked like a cross between a hummingbird and a tiny little human appeared in mid-air besides Jack. she, for it had to be a girl, had a single gold feather on top of her head and her body seemed to be covered with blueish greenish ones, her left eye was blue while the other one was purple and under it was a single beauty mark, what looked to be somewhat pink make-up was around her eyes, with small hands and feet and a long hummingbird like nose.

She looked around curiously at them before her eyes landed to the figure on the bed.

"Baby Tooth! Jack said surprised. "You followed me?

She chirped once and fluttered over to the bed landing on Remus' chest looking at him carefully.

Remus shifted in his sleep and opened his eyes frowning slightly at what he was seeing.

"Cute," he muttered and Baby Tooth squeaked twice in a happy manner.

"Guys, this is Baby tooth, she a part of the tooth-fairy Toothiana, she helped to collect the teeth when Tooth can't." Jack said to the confused looks around him.

"What are you four looking at?" sighed a voice behind them and they turned just in time to see a hand being placed on Remus' chest right where Baby Tooth was sitting.

"What? madam Pomfry asked, you look like you've just seen something awful."

"Er... It's nothing," James said looking at Baby Tooth safely on Jack's shoulder.

"Well... drink this dear, It'll help." Poppy said gently pressing a spoon of pepper up potion to Remus' lips.

* * *

_The Angelica plant is said to have been named afterban angle and be able to cure the pelage or some medieval disease, the page wasn't very specific, and its seeds are used for chartreuse among other things_

_Any way~ I won't be able to write until Friday again~ _

_Please review and be sure to check out my other stories on my profile~_

_I am most displeased at myself because I couldn't put Katherine's goose in here that the most generous Kagirinia was kind enough to point out to me_

_What is Ombic the guardian of? is he even a guardian? or just Katherine's adopted father, the creator of Santoff Claussen, a wizard and the only survivor of atlantis... (that's an idea of a fic in the making) either way I can see him being very gruff where Jack's considered. Actually you can just ignore that question!_

_Also, plot twist! what are they talking about you may ask? well the only thing you can do is review~ and yay Baby Tooth is finally here!_

next chapter is going to be... Interesting to say the least so, review~


	10. The worth of Friends

Firstly, I would like to apologies for confusion on chapter nine last week or a few days ago. something... happened. I'm not sure what but my chapter kept getting deleted, don't worry its all fixed!

I own nothing!

* * *

Remus was admitted out of the Hospital wing by Madam Pomfrey the hour or so after lunch the next day fully healed and, if anything, a bit more hopeful then he had been more then a few hours ago, but he still felt slightly sore from the after effects of Jack's numbing trick that he had placed on him during the transformation, though he didn't mind it at all! **And** since it had been a Friday moon change he didn't have to worry about missing any important classes! like he usually had to after transforming and then secretly and quietly take notes from under the table from either Sirius' or James' papers just to know what he had missed out on. _Yes,_ he thought as he walked down the halls, things were defiantly better!

_Except_...

Remus sighed stopping in his tracks and leaned against the wall beside him remembering what Jack had brought back with him. That damned _**animagos**_ spell! the one Professor McGonnigall had told them about, the one that could change them into animals with just a thought, James had told him two years ago that they were going to try it. that they wanted to keep him company in his wolf form. He hadn't known what to feel but he had just smiled and said that he was grateful to them which he was! But, then again so many things could go wrong with it. Secretly he had always hoped that they would just drop it and he had been rather hopeful when he had found out that the last crucial ingredient to it was non existent, thou he had always though that Jack frost was non existent story made my Nourish muggles and, now... _yeah... _He sighed: there were just too many risks to it! Sure James and Sirius were at the top of the class but all the same! They could all end up bodily harmed for all they knew! never switching back to their human forms! and what of Dumbeldor? the headmaster of the school? the very one who had been open minded with him when no one else would ever consider him as being more then a monster. because, lets face it. What Witch or Wizards in their right minds would want their kid being taught next to a bleeding _**were-wolf**_!? What would happen to him then?

Laughed at?

Called a looney?

Get sacked?

Rumus couldn't risk his friends doing that! he looked up to the headmaster and respected him more then any of his friends or any of the teachers. even McGonnigall!

He shook his head and closed his eyes feeling slightly conflicted and hot wishing that Jack was here. But after a few seconds of him leaning his head against the cool stone wall he heard a flutter on wings and then a small tug on the collar of his robes, looking sideways he came eyes to tiny eye with Baby-tooth, the other, slightly adorable, creature Jack had brought with him.

"Hey," Remus said softly holding his hands out the way he had seen Jack done.

Baby Tooth didn't place her small warm body in the cupped hands and instead kept pulling on his collar squeaking incoherently.

"You want me to follow you, eh'?" Remus asked and the small fairy nodded and floated in front of him holding a piece of paper to him.

A small shuffling noise a few feet in front of him made him look up and, seeing it was professor Dumbledore coming down the corridor, quickly hid the paper away.

"Ah! Remus. out of the hospital wing so soon?" he asked pleasantly as he came into his line of hearing.

"Yes, sir!" Remus said as politely as he would without James being around to look at him disgustedly at him afterwards.

He glanced at Baby Tooth who was on his shoulder in plain sight but just smiled benignly at him.

The headmaster eyed him for a few minutes before he continued, "Remus... this might be a bit late and right out of the blue but, why were you not in your usual place with the prefect on the train?"

"Er..."

"Was it related to your friends?"

"Yes, sir!" that was the closest he could get to the truth without lying straight to his face.

"Well... I will let it slide this time, but remember. As a prefect you have certain duties to preform! Now then Remus, I think then you should at least rest a bit in our dormitory or go and find your friends at least, lest see... I think I saw them on the... _seventh_ floor to be exact!"

"Thank you sir!" the young boy said and stepped aside to let his headmaster go by before quickly leaving up the stairs.

_I'm sorry! _Remus though as he ran down the hall disgusted with himself for lying to the man who had practical given him his friends, his hope for a future, his light in the darkness.

Dumbledore glanced behind his shoulder, his eyes twinkling.

He chuckled slightly.

...

"Are you sure that Baby Tooth understood you?" Sirius asked, his arm crossed looking up at Jack who was currently perched on top of his staff.

"She has this far, I don't really think she would have nodded like that when I said 'get Remus' if she hadn't! Jack said while looking around the room that they were all waiting in.

"And the instructions were clear on how to get to this place?"

"Of course they were Paddy!"

They were in a secret room on the seventh floor hidden behind, or in, a tapestry of a foolhardy man trying to tach _trolls_ of all things how to tap-dance, that Peter had, 'accidentally' found while getting lost while looking for the kitchens, though he had told the others he had found it while running from a very pissed of Filch who had come running at him with a rather spiky looking horse whip, No one had believed him though, He had said that if you went passed it three times thinking of exact instructions for the room to take shape and form into what the person really wanted. Needless to say EVERYONE was quite surprised that he had remember that much, and James had said it was the perfect place for them to make the potion/spell. presently the room was like the kind in the dungeons they took potions in, or more like Slughor's office.

"Call me that again frost-bite and I'll..."

James was, currently putting the crushed Angelica seeds into a silver cauldron, it **had** to be silver and it _all_ had to be done after the full moon, but it didn't matter what time. The cauldron then sparked suddenly and emitted a colourful array of bright, glittering yellow/grey, slightly strange smelling, fumes before becoming a strange bright blue colour.

"Hmm," James said looking at the book as Peter looked at its contents.

"It looks like blue-berries!"

"What's... oh never-mind!" Sirius said as the door opened and Baby Tooth flew in along with Remus who pocked his head in.

"Come on in, Moony! we were just finishing the last touches to the spell!" James said brightly finishing his inspection on the potion.

"Okay..." Remus said uncertainly closing the door tightly behind him and joining his friends around the cauldron.

James nodded and placed his wand in the potion.

"Right! so... the next part in the book says to chant and then the potion will all evaporate into my wand and then..."

"And then?" Jack asked hovering forward.

"Then I'll have to point it at each-one of you lot and you'll transform into an animal! you'll just have to think very hard about what you want to be! though you may not have a choice in the matter!"

"Guys," Remus started but was stopped by a look from James.

"Moony, we can't go back now, even Jack's decided to do it!"

"C'mon... we've come this far!" Peter said.

"Don't get cold feet now!" Sirius said grinning at Jack who wasn't looking amused.

"Don't look at me like that Remus, Jack sighed smiling at his friend gracefully landing on the ground, I've already decided!"

Remus looked around at their faces looking at him as if to say anything more before he just shook his head and smiled.

"My mother was right... you lot are the wrong sort," he sighed smiling at them.

"Well, I'll be sure to send the old girl some flowers!" James said before his eyes fell back to his work as he began to chant:

...ErumbelmuD sillk epanS...

...ydeady dezilear... ton evah uoy fi sa...

...won... thgarts kniht ton nac tsuj i...

...natit no kcatta hctaw...

...Seid Ybbod...

...enasni ydoolb si atep...

...segassem sdrawkcab diputs ym htiw ouy gnirob i ma...

As he spoke the potion did exactly what James said it would do and by the time he was finished with his chant nothing was left in the silver cauldron.

James smiled inspecting his wand which, besides the light blue glow around it, showed nothing out of the ordinary.

"So... who's first?" he asked pleasantly looking around seeing that Jack was the first one to step forward.

"Are you sure? Sirius asked, you aren't really, _human_ after all." he said with a somewhat apologetic look at the wolf-boy who just just waved it off while Jack set down his staff.

"Just do it James, the worst that could happen is Tooth with the 'I told you so face'!" Jack said while Baby Tooth hovered next to him looking apprehensive to say the least.

James nodded and pointed his wand at him;

There was a flash of blue light and then... well it was like watching a tree shrink down only this case, it was a human/spirits body.

Jack felt his body changing like it had when he has first become Jack frost only, not like this. it didn't hurt, maybe because of his cold Body temperature, but still, he felt his skin become softer and well, not skin at all, felt his teeth turn pointed and sharp, Briefly he wondered if Tooth would be very horrified if she saw them, and his legs were begging to curve inwards, and then it suddenly it stopped all together.

Jack looked around, gazing up at the people who had now become much taller then he remembered, his neck hurt slightly from having to look up so far, and then, trying to get a better understanding of what he was, started to walk in circle but ended up chasing his tail instead.

Sirius backed out laughing.

"You're a fox Jack! not a cat!"

Remus smiled and transfigured a mirror in front of Jack for him to look in.

He was a fox, an Arctic fox to be exact, evident because of all the white fluffy fur that covered his entire body, all four of his new paws were in tact, his tail was long and white and very fluffy with and off-white frost patterned rings around it, the rings looked like the designs he left on windows when he frosted them over, pointed white ears tipped with off grey, he still had the same eyes as his human form and in the center of his forehead was a small bald-spot in the shape of a silver-white snow-flake. the same was on the padding of one of his paws as well.

Jack stared at his mirror self before he felt his small body being gently picked up by Remus looking him over thoughtfully Baby tooth floated over to him and placed herself on his forehead right on the snow-flake pattern looking down at him.

"Doesn't look like anythings wrong," Sirius said coming over to look closely.

"Still, can't be sure if he can transform back thought... try thinking about being human Jack! I think that's how she did it" James said as Remus gently put him back on the floor.

The fox looked like he was thinking hard for a few seconds before a loud pop was heard and Jack was now himself again squatting on the floor.

"Right then! James said tapping his wand on his hand like a swords, who's next?"

* * *

So? did you like it?~ review so I can know~

So what do you think Jack's Nick-Name should be? I'll let you decide!


	11. Evens' secret

I don't own anything!

* * *

"Oh! Wook at that wittle foxie! isn't it so cute?"

"Look at its tail!"

"Isin't it a long way from home?"

The laughs and catcalls belonging to the voices of hundreds of teenaged girls reverberated around the dorm-room as they watched a snow white Arctic Fox scamper around on the floor as if it was looking for something. Once or twice it looking up and then hurriedly looking down again a blue tint appearing in its perfect fur of its face.

_Damn it James!_ Jack though to himself as he tried to not look up and ignore the giggles and cooing directed at him while still trying to get his mission done as quickly as possible. _C'mon! Evans has to around here som_... He stopped dead in his tracks, blue eyes wide in shock, whiskers drooping nearly to the floor, and then he quickly hide his eyes underneath his paws and covered himself with his tail. He had just looked up and when he did he had seen a girl taking off her clothes that had reminded his painfully of his underaged sister.

_Oh Mim help me_! Yes. James was certainly going to wake up the next morning to find himself frozen to Sirius if he had anything to say about it! Suddenly he felt his small body being gently lifted in the air and very soon he came face to face with bright almond shaped green eyes. _Evens_! Evans smiled down softly at him. Unlike the others wasn't gushing over his cuteness at all. On the contrary she was rather concerned for his well-being. After all a fox that looked like this could not have come right out of nowhere. but then again she was in a school for magic so...

"You have such beautiful eyes, Evens whispered softly to him smiling before shaking her head and adding, are you lost? You poor thing! she continued softly holding him tightly to her heart before she gasped in surprise. You're so cold! here let me put you in bed with me so you can warm up!"

_Oh... Mim_! Jack though as she proceeded to put him under the covers and then a second later joined him her head on the pillow and her eyes closed instantly. Jack was tucked tightly right next to her face so that he was able to see her features quite visibly through her dark red hair that was nearly covering him, as he looked at her closely he watched as her hair rose up and down with each gentle breath she took, her skin seemed to glow in the half-light that was coming off of someone's lit wand. All the lights were out in the dorms singling it was time to go to bed but some were wide awake as they watched with wrapped attention at what was going on before them, Evens face looked a little angelic even, he though and Looking at her from the close he could really see what James saw in her. James had once told him that he did think she looked very pretty but it was the fact that she had a kind heart that helped a lot with him. But on the other hand she was hanging around with a Slythrine and that made then all worry about her, secretly Jack hoped that James would find someone better for him, like that Marline girl.

"Hey, Fox I can trust you to keep a secret right? Evens said suddenly in her sleep without opening her eyes and pulled him to her heart a little more tightly. That Potter boy... I actually think he's really... cute and clever. But don't you dare tell hime or anyone else that! its our little secret!" she whispered to him smiling softly.

Jack just stared, frosted eyed wide in shock.

...do...do...do doo...doo...do...do...

James lounged on his bed at his ease absentmindedly inspecting Jack's staff. It was a lot heavier then what he would have though what with all the times he saw him swing it around with ease, apart form the fact that the strange frost pattern on it was gone and a bizarre jagged line near the middle of it as well, he found it was a somehow beautiful carving of wood. Baby-Tooth meanwhile was above him like making noises like a rather ill tempered humming bird did when it was being denied food. He didn't know what she was saying, though it was cute, but it was obversely not please with him.

Sighing, he carefully placed the staff on the wall opposite his bed and laid down on top of the covers Baby-Tooth continuing to chirp angrily at him.

"He's late," James sighed looking at his watch while gently pushing Baby Tooth away.

After a while she gave up on it but still hovered over James' head looking very disapproving of the young man and so was Sirius, though for a somewhat different reason. Just then the door opened and James straightened up but frowned slightly as he saw Remus came through the door, who had just come back from the library, but paused when he was halfway through it looking over at James.

"James... why do you have Jack's staff?"

Before James could answer a white streak flashed by him and then a rather familiar white fox with something in its mouth jumped up next to James, spat what it was carrying on his bed and then promptly leaped off of the bed and turned back into a very pissed off and somewhat disturbed Jack.

"**Don't**. **Ever**. **Make**. **Me**. **Do** **That**. **Again**," the Guardian of Fun said slowly getting up off of the floor his face bright blue snatching his staff back from James.

"Wouldn't dream of it," James said lightly inspecting what Jack had bought with him.

"See Sirius? told you Evans was a b-cup!" James said though he would not let him see it, not that Sirius would have want to in the first place. He just nodded dully towards him before getting back in bed. Peter meanwhile was hiding under the covers of his bed knowing his mother would not want him to see what James was holding.

"You're unbelievable!" Remus said his eyes wide with shock with Jack standing right next to him as they watched James carefully put the bra in a desk drawer. James just waved the remark away.

"I'm not gonna snog it if that's what you think!" he said indignantly when he saw the look on his face before he got into bed.

Remus straighten, looked sideways at Jack's face and promptly went straight to bed himself, not wanting to get in the way with an un-dead frost-spirit work. About an hour later he started hearing some strange noses from his idiots friends bed. The next day Peter was promptly slapped by Evans who told him to give the message back to Potter... but he couldn't, because James was currently with Sirius in the hospital wing. For some strange reason they had both gotten a somehow cold sticking charm placed on them and had to be there all day long. Remus Lupin was later seen by Severus Snape sitting in a courtyard sipping tea from two cups by himself in the afternoon, if someone where to look closely at the other cup they would have seen that one of the cups were freezing cold, and Peter had refused to come out of his bed after he had been slapped. Which didn't help his grades at all since it was a Monday. All in all it had been a fairly norma first day to the students of Hogwarts and others really didn't care what was going on.

"I swear Sev! he has it!" Evans shouted to Snape who had at that time looked quite murderous.

Except for a few people that is...

* * *

Shortest chapter ever... also no plot what-so-ever to speak of... with just a little character development from Lily... I guess.


	12. Exploring the Castle

Oh gods yes summer is finally here!

I own nothing and nobody!

* * *

"So anyway Jack, to answer your question, I think that a dorm room full of girls wouldn't have been very suspicious to see a deer suddenly came bursting into their rooms when they were getting ready for bed..." Remus said as he and the frost spirit walked along on the halls after finishing their tea. Many of the portraits turned to see who the young boy was talking to.

"Or a rat and a very big shaggy black dog," Jack finished as he followed him silently.

Remus nodded slightly. "Interesting trick you did on them by the way. But, I wouldn't have put it past you anyway, Just be glad that they decided that it was just some kind of sticking charm Jack, otherwise there might might have been rather awkward questions," Remus finished only for Jack to just wave it off. "Don't worry so much about it, Monny!" he said as he came to a large golden mirror looking and leaned against it only to promptly fall right through it the next second.

"Jack?"

The next second Jack pocked his face out from within the middle of the mirrors reflective surface.

"Hey! Check it out Remus! there's a whole passageway in here! Roomy to!" he said fully emerging from the mirror and watching as the wolf boy inspected it.

"You know, James always said that there was something strange about this mirror, but we never inspected this!" he pulled out his wand and pocked at the mirror at various spots but nothing happened. Frowning he thought for a minute and after a second he put the tip of his wand on the smooth glass muttering something under his breath and slowly it creaked open on unseen hinges filling the air with the smell of dust and age.

"Must have been here since the founders." Remus said looking in the passage way and greeted with the sight of cobwebs and a fine layer dust all around.

"Think you wanna go look in it?" he asked jerking his head towards the passageway.

Before Remus could answer him the Mummer of two voices met his finely tuned in ears and he knew that recognized at least one of them. Quickly he entered the passage way and, even though they probably couldn't see him, pulled Jack in and shut the mirror a crack just as Evens and her friend Marlene McKinnon came up the stairs.

"Are you positive that Potter has it then, lily?" she asked as their feet came into their line of sight.

"Are you kidding me?" her friend said very upset, really she wouldn't blame her if something as persons as like that had been stolen by an animal, I know Potter still has my... my...

"Pet fox?" her friends asker her helpfully.

"What? no not that little fox... I mean..." blushing scarlet red so that her face matched her hair she pulled her friend closer and whispered something in her ear.

"What..." Lily I thought you were angry that the fox had stolen your panties." Marlene said after pulling back slightly as her friend began angrily shacking her fist at an invisible boy somewhere next to her.

Evens' raised arms fell slightly.

"W-what do you mean by that?" she asked her friends a shocked look on her face.

Inside the mirror Remus looked sideways at Jack's face that was slowly turning a shade of blue. In another dissented calssroom with the door ajar Sever Snape's listened in, he really hadn't met to spy he had just heard a few minutes ago of what had happened to Potter and Black and had gone to see for himself and then possibly laugh at him, but he really didn't want to be seen with Lily among her friends. After all what would they think of her if they found out someone like her was friends with him?

"Well Lily," said Marline slowly, "the thing is... I saw the fox quietly scamper off with one of your bras in its jaws when you had fallen asleep next to it. I thought that was the reason you had slapped one of his friends..."

Evens looked like she was about to collapse and Marline quickly led her back to the way they came and in the hallyway Snivellys' fingers were slowly making dents in the wall and a vane was throbbing in his temple. he had though by the way she had acted that Potter had stolen her... well, unmentionables and was quite confused, but still livid that she had told that to him. After all, what else would Potter want but that? Either way he would kill the fox and then deliver the head to Potter.

Back in the mirror Remus turned to look at his friend who glared at him as if daring him to speak.

"You were in her bed? he asked with a slightly playful smirk on his face.

"What can I say... she took pity on me," came the rather frosty response making him promise not to tell James.

Remus smirked at him slightly before closing the mirror and saying that they should go check that statue of the one eyes witch statue on the third floor saying that he had always had a felling that it was hiding something. They left just as Snivilus decided to emerge. Really when they reached it the wizard figured out quickly that all you had to do was tap the hump and after making up a password for it, Jack had seen the tiny letters spelled on a side of it, and after an hour of going through a rather tight passageway found their way to the cellar of Honeyduke a sweet shop located in Hogsmede that they had visited quite often when the three of them had been allowed to go there.

"Wait till I tell Peter and the others about this," Remus said quietly and guiltily stuffing some chocolate into his pocket, looking around to see if anyone was coming.

Jack meanwhile had reached a shelf containing some sort of mice shaped sweets and after inspecting what it was reached out and took one of them, instantly it froze on contact with his skin instantly turning a snow white colour and squeaking rather loudly in his palm causing a small amount of noise from up above and they a shout of warning.

"We should go." he said carefully putting the now frozen candy back in its place hoping that no one would notice the difference and quickly joined Remus in the underground passageway.

As they left down the passageway they head the store owner exclaim:

"Why look at this Phil! I just invented a new product! We'll call it... ice mice!"

Jack chuckled slightly.

* * *

Remus does loved his chocolate...

Getting close to the map making.


	13. The making of the map

Hey ya'll!

Disappointed with the last chapter? so am I!

So here's the next chapter early to make up for it!

I own nothing and nobody!

Meanwhile back at the plot

* * *

The 'A history of magic class' has always been rather boring. It is a subject in the school that is taught by a man who has been doing it for so long that he is now dead, and he is still teaching it. He is silvery white and semi transparent and is currently floating in midair, his face looks rather like a wrinkled old tortes when it has been under water for too long. One would think that because of the simple fact he is a ghost then it would be interesting thing to learn. but no. it's not in the slightest way. Though some try to listen to him they fail. Not even to Remus Lupin can, though he does try his best to listen to the professor. The students are all currently face down on their desks the minute their professor beings the lesson. They don't even know what he is talking about anymore its all just one long painful drone.

Zzzzz... huh...? "So and then during the middle of the 18th century the goblin rebellion started and it was a very, very... very... veryyyyy... terrible time during the uprising because the kind and beautiful Morgan le Fay had yet to be drafted into the Camalot... And then the Titans came and started eating everybody..." "So Banner turned into a..." he seemed to fade in and out of his own speeches ever other time and then he just prompaly goes back to his stupor head still floating in mid air, head gently flopping to the side of his neck, a transparent book still in his hand. None of the students get up to wake him up. They can't anyway. How can you wake up a ghost? and To pass the time some of them just slept, others looked painstakingly at their muggle watches willing for time to pass by quickly, others like Remus Lupin and a few of his friends huddled together to talk trying to take the dull edge away. Basically the most interesting thing that happens in there is if James is in there or the entering through the black board part.

But all of that is soon about to change...

"So... Jack and I were exploring the castle the other day and he fell through this mirror and guess what James you were right about it!"

Huh... "Well! pay up Pads! See? I was right!"

Sirius just scowled but dug in his pockets anyway and slapped a few knuts onto the table next to James.

"But anyway..." James said a mysterious look coming over his face. "If there are secret passageways out of hogwarts then I say that its our job to plunder all of them! I mean what else would they be their for?"

"And how are you going to do that?"

I've been thinking about that for a while actually... you see I was thinking of using a map and with the right bit of magic we could be able to make a replica of Hogwarts on it, we could also sign it with our nick-names!"

"Well... if were going to do something like that we should make up one for Jack as well since he's going to be joining up with us!"

"I've been thinking about Snowy or Frostbite!"

"-Old Man Winter-"

Remus says which earned him hard glares from all around.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I read it in a book once..."

"'Course you did..."

"-Father Frost-"

-Jokul...-

"Defiantly not"

Jack frost appeared through the black board causing the temperate in the room to drop down several degrees and causing several students to straighten up shivering slightly as they looks around trying to see where the source of the chill is coming from as the frost spirit lands on the table.

"Hey! Umm... guys, I was just passing in when I felt some really high vibes of boredom coming form this room and I came to investigate it." he said saying the word boredom as it is a sin leaning against his staff.

In answer James pointed to the front of the classroom where Professor Binns was now awake and is in the middle of one of his long, long, painfully long rambles that makes no sense. Right now he is talking about a vampire called Ash...

"Hmm... hey James! I've got an idea!" he said and the spiky haired boy eyes widened as a mischief filled them and he leaned in closer to listen to what he had in mind.

...I would like to direct your attrition to the might of the giants mushrooms now and...

There was a loud bang that reverberated all around the classroom that could be heard in the corridor outside along with a brief silence and then laughter.

(...) (...) (...)

"So... let me get this straight... Professor Binns was so impressed with the trick you and Jack did that after we left he gave you a chocolate frogs card?"

"Yep!" James said looking at a bit of spare parchment paper carefully in the fading fire of the common room. "We also found out that he can actually see Jack! Real nice of him for taking his classroom being filled a bunch of snow creatures scampering around the room though..."

"Actually... I kinda figured that out a few weeks ago... thanks to Peevs and the Bloody Barren..."

"Peevs... eh? wait, were you the one who caused him to hide in one of the vases?"

"Yep!"

"Merlin Jack! I've been trying to do that for years!"

"Luck he told you off when all the other students left though..."

They were all gathered around James sitting at a table who was busy prodding a pice of old parchment paper with his wand tracing it as if making a picture and black line began to fill the map until it resembled a rough sketch of the castle. He smiled and then began to say the names of each person in the school and dropping little blobs of black ink carefully on top of it which then seem to fade into it and then show a name tag of the person the blob belonged to. Two of which he and Sirius had dentition with in just a few hours.

"Right! there we go!" he said patting the parchment gently he had given the name 'The marauders Map'. "So then, all we have to do is put our wands to it and say, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'. Or to erase it say, Mischief managed. You can understand that right, Peter?"

"So, Jack... would you do the honors? be quick about it though, I don't have much time 'till I have to get going to my meeting with professor Slughorn," James said holding out the quill to him.

Jack hesitates but just for a second before taking the quill and places his name in the middle of the now blank parchment paper.


	14. The first night

I feel like such a troll for dragging this out for so long. :)

I own nothing!

* * *

Snowy:

The letters on the parchment glowed for a few seconds before fading into the paper leaving it black once again James took the quill from Jack's fingers and printed his own name, Prongs. The same with Peter, Remus, and Sirius until James took the quill back and wrote.

Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Snowy

Purveyors os Aids to Magical Mischief-Mackers

are proud to present

The Marauders Map

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." James said and the writing too disappeared into the paper and then slowly it showed the map again. Right now it showed many dots in their respective common room but one dot bearing the name Albus Dumbledore was up and walking back and forth. It showed the area outside as well up to the black forest.

"Okay," James said inspecting his handy work, this is sorta like a rough draft we will be able to add more to it."

"James... why isn't the room of requirement on this?" Sirius asked craning his neck over Jack's shoulder.

"I tried to but its unplottable."

"Ah... Right."

"Anyway," Remus said looking at his watch, we should really get to bed. "After all exams start tomorrow!"

"Only you would worry about that!" Sirius said playfully cuffing him over the head as passes him to the stairs with James Peter following up the rear.

"See you tomorrow, Snowy." Remus said as he goes to bed.

Jack nodded watching them go and then suddenly turned to the window just in time to see a black bat fly away into the night.

(...) (...) (...)

The next day it was very hot but outside it was was beautiful and everyone knows that when you mix those two together you have a perfect excuse to be outside drinking it all in under the shade of a tree or at the lake while trying to avoid the giant squid.

However...

"Alright alright, settle down." Tiny professor Flitwick said as the students took their seats scraping them against the floor as loudly as they could.

"Look... I don't like this as much as you do but the sooner you lot get this done the sooner we can leave... yes Miss Jordan?"

"Why do we have to have exams in the middle June?" a tall black young woman with dreadlocks asked from a table behind Sirius.

"I do not know, please explain your idea to the headmaster..." he sighed levitating papers to each student.

"Okay... what's the password this time?" she asked and promptly got hit in the head with a paper causing a few to snicker until Flitwick held up his wand.

**Begin**!

It was dull and slow work what with the heat and the tedious questions the dripping ink didn't help much either, Remus was particularly amused when one question asked for five signs that identify a were-wolf, once or twice Flitwick caught James and or Sirius looking up hopefully at the window before catching his eye and going back to his work. Peter was looking more Helpless then usual and more then once looked over at a neighbors paper totally unaware of the professors eyes. Maybe he should talk to Dumbledore about looking into quills that will help detect cheaters since the only one who didn't look up at another work was Severus Snape who was bending over his papers with a look of pure concentration on his shallow face. The first one to finish was James and then Sirius who then proceeded to try and break the chair by leaning back on it his hair somehow falling over his face.

James looked up at the window again wondering where Jack was at.

(...) (...) (...)

Jack meanwhile was gliding with the wind towards the castle of Hogwarts hampered slightly by the dry weather. He had been experimenting and since he didn't have to worry about any fire or autumn spirits come to bitch at him about the fact that he was making the humans wonder about if the world would end or not so he had decided to bring some winter fun time to the countries that usually didn't get any snow at all. He had just finished giving his white magic to parts of the western hemisphere you know... the boring parts they would never have let him go to if they were around. Even if it wasn't his job while he was in the world at least the children got to have some fun. Gracefully he landed on top of the whopping willow its branches harmless unknowing to the snow spirit standing on top of its now chilled bark.

"Lets see... they said they'd be near the lake..." he said to himself before flying off again. In no time at all he found them but was quite shocked at what he was seeing below him.

"Right!" James was saying hotly holding his wand out to Snape who was dangling in the air. Who wants me to take off Snivellis' pants?!"

He was just about to say the incantation when a cold hand closed around his James didn't have to turn around to see who it was.

"Let go Jack," he hissed.

"No... Its not that! one of the professors is coming!" Jack whispered back.

..."So...?" but he lowered his wand anyway and Snape fell heavily to the ground.

"What is this about!?" demanded McGonnigal sternly serving the scene before her sharp eyes. She had just gotten out after reading about unnatural weather patters across the world with Albus, secretly she felt she knew who was responsible and was still very peeved and this wasn't helping as she watched Severus get up from the ground.

"Nothing professor!" Remus said quickly getting up from the tree. "We just... ah... had a little disagreement that's all!"

"Do you expect me to believe that Lupin?"

Umm...

Snape smirked and got hit with a snow-ball.

"Saturday night my office Potter! and you as well Black!" she said knowing for a fact that he was involved somehow. "Mr. Lupin come with me!"

"Don't worry mate. We'll be there!" Sirius said quietly taking his arm.

Remus smiled a little and nodded before following after the professor.

Sirius looked back at Snivilus trudging back to the castle a dark smile on his lips.

Several hours later Remus finds himself in the company of the Hogwarts nurse as they quickly leave the castle and head towards the whopping willow unknowingly seen by one.

"My goodness!" says Pomfry looking up at the branches, "did someone put a frost charm on it?" Remus just smiled before hearing a familiar chirping noise on his shoulder.

"Very well..." the nurse said as she picked up a nearby stick and prods the knot that freezes the tree and turning to the young teen. "you know what to do."

"Yes ma'am." Remus said quietly telling Baby Tooth to leave but she doesn't even budge.

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing!" Remus said quickly as he climbs into the entrance of the tree.

"Now listen Baby Tooth," he said ducking over a low board, I don't know If Jack sent you here but... please leave the moment I start acting funny... I don't think what the wolf me will see you as, he said as he came into the shack.

"But its better safe then sorry." he finished as he sat down on the bed.

An hour later Jack is perched on top of the whooping willow about to enter again until he sees a dark figure approaching the tree.

"Oh no..."

(...) (...) (..)

**He did what**!? James shouted jumping off of his chair and to the floor causing some to look at him.

James looked around at Peter sitting near the fire eyes wide in shock and then to the door being pushed open and entered by Sirius. One look is all it takes for him to know what's going on.

"We stick with the plan." James said pushing past Sirius and towards the hall. He brakes into a run as he takes the stairs three at a time pushes past stragglers and snogers and flies through the double doors and into the ground Jack at his heels pausing only for Jack to freeze the tree and quickly enters landing on all fours on the ground vaguely hearing footsteps and he takes off at break neck speed after him.

Jack looked at the corridor then back at James knowing he will never catch up to him in time. Thinking quickly he flies past James and places his staff on the ground frost instantly forms where it struck. Taking the hint James quickly fell to his stomach flat against the ground as if he's sledding and rockets down the passageway.

Snape painted. Just a few more just a few more steps and he would have Lupin's little secret. He gulped but pushes a door open agar. An arm suddenly closes in around his middle and at the same time another clamps over his mouth pulling his struggling body away from the door.

"Let go of me, Potter!" he finally shouted thrashing against his grasp.

"Shut up..."

"I said let-"

Before he can say or do anything he feels a strange numbing sensation fill his entire body silencing him and he falls limp in Potter's arms eyes to the ground useless but not forgetting what they say just seconds ago.

Three hours later...

The wolf prowls back and forth once or twice glancing suspiciously up at that strange bird/human thing on the hangings of the bed trying to decide if it was something he could eat it or not he hasn't had or seen any food in a while except for that odd whiff of something he had smelled a few hours ago that without a doubt was a human. It had smelled a bit like dirty laundry to tell the truth...

He growls as he sees the door slightly opened by a rat that is too small for him to bother eating and it scampers across the room comes to his paws once and then scamper to under the bed. The rat is quickly followed by a pure white fox with a strange mark on its forehead and then a large shaggy black dog with its head down quickly a deer follows into the room.

"Who are you?" the wolf growl as the deer sits on the rug.

"We are your friends..." the deers says.

"F...friends...?" the wolf asks the words seem strange as they leave his snout.

"Yes... friends." the fox said the bird thing coming to sit on top of his head.

"Believe us... Moony..." Sirius says his heart still heavy from todays events.

And deep with-in the wolf's mind an odd warmth spreads throughout its body.

_Thank-you, everyone_. Remus said.

(...) (...) (...)

It was fuzzy and a little blank but the memory was still there in the very back of his mind. A precious memory that he will always hold onto every last scraps he is able see until the day he dies. He know that his friends had been there for him just like they had promised him. James, Sirius, Peter, and Jack. They had come in the middle of the night to comfort the starving wolf. Hungry and desperate for blood. They had come to him in an hour of need, had healed the wolfs wound and covered the blood. He didn't care that Jack hadn't been there to help him through his transformation because what they did next would forever numb the pain his body would go through with or without him there. But... there had been something wrong with Sirius and he knew it. Barely does he hear his friends talk over his hospital-wing bed but he hears enough information to guess what its about..

Sighing groggily and a little sore Remus opened his eyes and sat up in bed and looked at his friends. Sirius and James seemed to be in the middle of a heated argument, Jack was floating in the air with his staff, Peter is sitting on a chair by his head looking down at him with wide watery eyes.

"Remus," Sirius said slowly, "I..."

"What Sirius? What do you possible have to say about it?" Remus asked neither please not mad at him just disappointed.

"It doesn't matter... It's been done. Severus will tell the nearest teacher he can and the ministry will have to intervene. Dumbledore told me that the only reason that they allowed me to come here is if no one knew about what I am. I'll be forced to leave the school... and Dumbledore.." Remus just shook his head and buried his face in the covers and turning to the side ignoring Sirius. "Where is he? he muttered into the blankest.

No one knows as a sense of dread seems to fill the room.

* * *

Yeah... I know in the book Sirius or James makes a remark to Peter about not knowing what a Were-wolf looks like despite hanging around one once a month... meaning that they've been doing it for a while so... yeah.


	15. What is to be done?

I own nothing except the story!

* * *

Severus Snape meanwhile was in a very good mood. And I mean a _very_ good mood. He all most felt like skipping his marry way down the hall to professor Slughorn office. Finally! he has some dirt on one of Potter's friends. enough to get him expelled! He had always had an idea but now he had some proof. Enough to get that little brat Lupin expelled! Maybe even Potter and Black maybe he and a gang of Slytherins could beat up Pettigrew just for the hell of it! A werewolf! No one was going to like that. Well... maybe that daft head-master which was the reason he was telling his head of house first.

As he turned a courner he came face to face with Lily who looked surprised and then angry to see him.

"Hey, Lily!" he shouted, forget Slughorn she'd be the first he would tell.

"What do you want, Snivellus?" she said darkly.

Nothing but that could have made him nearly freeze in his tracks, he knew she was angry, he knew she was furious but his new found glory had blinded him from what he had said just hours ago down at the lake now the illusion came crashing down all around him.

But still he had to tell her. She need to know!

"Lily... I have to tell you something..." he said stepping out of the corner and into the hall, Lily steps back glaring at him.

"Tell me what?"

"Lily!" shouted a female voice from the corridor. Turning they see a dark haired green eyed girl wearing Griffindor robes coming down the stairs and take Lily by the hand and lead her away from him all the while glaring at Snape.

"If you dare insult her again it will be the last thing you do, she hissed at him dragging her friends into a courtyard.

"Lily!", he hissed taking her arm in his fist, "trust me... stay away from...!" he hissed but before he can finish Mckinnon quickly pulled her out of his grasp giving his a cold murderous look at him

Severus' watches them go his eyes glassy before before they harden and he storm off to the dungeons but as he starts to open the door to the professors study a hand closes on his shoulder. Turning he comes face-to-face with McGonagall.

"Severus Snape," she said her mouth as thin as always, "the headmaster wishes to see you." she said stiffly looking down at him with a bit of scorn in her sharp eyes.

"But! Professes I..!"

"Now Snape!" she said and without another word turns on her heel and he is forced to follow her up the stairs one at a time walking behind her steady pace, its as slow as hell, until they reach a statue of a stone gargoyle.

"Mochi," she said simply and it instantly sprang aside revealing a moving staircase that Snape reluctantly climbs into alone and in no time at all he is in a magnificent study with portraits of headmasters and head-mistress' of hogwarts, a brightly colured Phoenix on a perch watching something behind him closely and then there was Dumbledore watching him from behind his desk.

"Profess! I..." he starts but he just holds up a hand silencing him.

"Severus... I have just been told that you were at the whooping-willow last night is that correct?" he asked looking at his through his half moon spectacles.

"Yes sir, and-"

"Have you forgotten the rules regarding the willow?"

"No sir, but-"

"Did you see or hear anything while down there?"

"Y... yes, sir."

"Then you are not to tell anyone of what you saw down there..."

"But, sir-!"

"Is that clear...?"

"Sir! There's a damned were wolf down there and I know who it is!"

A ringing silence filled the room broken only by the boys heavy breathing and then his look of complete shock. He had not meant to say that at all. Behind the desk Dumbledore remained still as he looked at him over the top of his folded hands.

"Sir... I... well... if... What I mean is if there is a dangerous creature down there and prowling around among us if that's the case then the students have the right to know about it. About Remus Lupin's..."

"Ah... but this isn't America is it then? Now listen Severus... school boy grudge or not you must realize that young Remus has no control over his... ah... condition and it certainly was never his choice to be what he is today... you must accept he has the right to a magical education and should be allowed to live his life free of any prejudice. Do I make that clear?"  
Severus Snape looks at the person in front of him in utter astonishment before bending his head slightly as if in an nod.

"Very well then... now Severus do get down to the grounds will you? It is quite lovely outside!"

Severus turned around and then got hit in the head with a rather stiff snow ball that knocks him straight to the ground. He feels a cold presence fly past him but when he looks up all he sees is a white and brown blur in the door way.

Behind him Dumblore chuckles slightly as James comes bursting in through the door-way sending some of the portraits to the ground followed quickly by James gives one cold look at Snape before turning to the headmaster.

"You bastard..." Sirius whispered looking at Snape as if he were his prey he was about to ponce on which wasn't far from the truth.

"You know that this was going to happen... even if I had died... the truth was going to come out eventually..."

"Severus... you may go." the headmaster said looking over James' shoulder. Snape met James' glare as he walked past him and slammed the door a few moments later they heard him shout and then there was the sound of a body falling on something that had just been frozen.

James resisted the urge to smirk;

"What is it, James?" did you come here to get away from Filch?" the headmaster asked pleasantly.

James gulped, what would he say? How would he take it if he told them that they knew Remus was a were-wolf?

"I..."

To hell with that! this was his friend he was talking about!

"Sir its not Remus' fault! please don't believe a word Snape said! he's lying! He just hates Remus because he's friends with me! Remus would never have... he doesn't have to leave does he?!"

"What?"

"It's my fault..." Sirius said suddenly slamming his hand on the table his head down, "Remus shouldn't have to leave for my asinine mistake... is anyones to blame here... it's me! he shouted. I was me! I told Snape about what was beneath the whomping willow...!"

Dumbledore sat in silence for a few seconds before he leaned forward his elbows on the desk his his fingers folded.

"So... you know?"

"Y...yes."

Had this been a bad idea?

"And you won't desert him?"

"Never..." the three of them said without a pause.

The headmaster smiled softly.

"I commend you for your loyalty. Do not fear. Remus will not be expelled... It has all been taken care of. Expect... I advise you to be more cautious when dealing with your teenaged grudges..."

James and Sirius nodded and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now... you should be outside on a fine day like today..."

* * *

Eh... somewhat uninteresting chapter but there's not enough Severus in here. and I like the guy I really do.

Also you'll find that if you change the wording just a little bit Severus will sound like he's complaining about Remus being...

Please make sure to review this as well as all my other works on my profile!

Also... why does it feel like I've just gotten rid of writers block? seriously! this was ridiculously easy to write all of a sudden!


	16. The descending shadow

Well since you asked so nicely...

I own nothing expect the story

* * *

"Did you see his face?" Remus whispered to Sirius as they watched Snape walk past them with a gang of his Slythrine thugs as they pass them in a highly populated hall-way.

"He doesn't seem very please," James remarked pulling his wand out threateningly.

"James... stop it." Remus sighed. "You too Jack..."

He didn't look but he felt Snape's cold glare following him all the way dow the hall. He doesn't even know where he was going he just follows his friends hardly believing what they had told them.

"So... the headmaster really said that to him did he?"

Before they could answer a black haired boy comes up from the stairs wearing long green and black Slythrine robes and holding a bag. He was straight blacked and dark eyes with the same kind of mildly handsome face as Sirius

He stiffens at the sight of him.

"What do you want, Regulas?" Sirius asked darkly.

Regulas glared at him for a few sceonds before dropping the bag at his feet. They hear a few objects breaking.

"Mother sent these to me a few month after christmas... she said that she didn't want to give them to you personally at kings cross... I wouldn't either. Since you're no longer one of us" he said shrugging as Sirius inspected the contents.

"They why didn't you give these to me months ago!" Sirius barked tearing open the bag to see a broken picture of his friends.

"I forgot," he said simply shrugging slightly. "You've dishonored our family name after all."

"Like I care," Sirius hissed as he watched Regulas turn and leave heading towards the great hall towards the feast.

"Can't believe... another year has past," James sighed looking forlornly around the corridor sighing deeply.

"Yeah. What are we gonna do with the map?"

"I could take it!" Jack said after a pause.

You know... that's actually the smartest thing anyone other then Remus have said. I mean Peter's mom goes through his bags when he gets back and James' cat is bound to get its claws on it." Remus said as he handed the parchment paper to Jack's outstretched hand.

"What about you?" Jack asked softly making Remus smile a bit.

"I... don't really want to break any more rules. He said sheepishly. I've already got detention once for assisting in that flooding Professor Sprout's office once..." his voce trailed off. as a heavy sigh emulated from the corridor.

"It's all-most the end of the year... we should be at the feast... James they'll be talking about the final Quicitch score."

But no one got up not even Peter and in no time at all they are at the train that will take them back to the muggle world.

"See you around, Jack," James said from the window.

"Yeah..." Jack said rising into the air.

You'll come visit us. Right? Peter asked looking at him from the window.

"Are you kidding? of course I will!" he said smiling at them as the train pulled away. Jack watched them go smilingly before he turner towards the sky.

"I just gotta... take care of some business first."

(...) (...) (...)

The room is dark and cold the only light that could be seen was coming from a low flame in the fire place where a snake could be seen curled up like a cat next to a large armchair where a pale white hand was the only thing that could be seen on the arm rest glowing in the fading light of the fire. Strange chanting could be heard from where the figure was and the snake looked up intently. Quite suddenly a burst of dark light emitted from the figure and he from his sitting position his chair to lay on the rug heaving as if he was going to vomit as he screamed through his teeth. Compared to the other times he had done this it was a piece of cake. Splitting his soul form his being. What does he need of a soul? When he will become the greatest wizard in the world? The dark, blurry, misty vapor around the dark figure slowly draws back descends into the book on the floor near his white hand he had dropped next to him. The figure breaths heavily as if he had just run a mile still on all four on the floor heaving slightly. The snake besides him flicks its tongue once and then moved towards its fallen master moving as of coming to comfort a fallen lover.

"I am fine... Najina..." came the raspy voice from the floor. He raised a wand emitting a mirror with just a simple flick and he stared as his dark eyes slowly seep to scarlet with deep cat like slits for pupils, eery white skin and deep snake like features slowly appeared across his face. And he laughed he threw his head back and laughed insanely and endlessly to the stars above as the snake slithers up his dark body and rests its head on his chin as the fire in the hearth burns low until all most at once it is snuffed out leaving the room in compete darkness.

Yes... from the spells and enchantment that lingered in the darkness Lord Voldamort finally rose from the ashes of a worthless body... He just needed a few more... essentials...

And he knew just where to get them.

* * *

Eh... short chapter I know... Sorry about that!

Don't worry, this isn't the end far from it.


	17. The shattering peace

I own nothing except the story!

* * *

**A black Wind Blowing?**

** August 1 Monday 19 was a dark day indeed for Muggle kind everywhere. By the use of a powerful spell ****that is yet to be deemed suitable by the ministry a busy shopping mall in muggle london was reduced to rubble in a matter of seconds effectively killing every one muggle in sight.**

** We of the wizarding world have always know that there was a deep hatred of Muggle and or Muggel born witches of wizards in our society but not once have we ever expected it to voiced like this ever before. We are deeply ashamed and we grieve for the loss of every life muggle or normal that has been lost in the damage. **

** No witch or wizard was there at the scene of the massacre of hundreds of muggles but a suspicious looking character has been picked up by the the Improper use of magic law and Auror office and is now being held for questioning. At this point in time is that he didn't know how or why he committed the dark deed. But another wittiness has come forward saying that she heard him shout one name before attacking.**

**Lord Voldamort will rise! **

** Who is this Wizard calling himself lord Voldamort and what connection does he have with this man? As of yet we have no hints to that but rest assure our Aurors and the minster for magic herself Millicent Bagnold are all hard at work to ensure the safety of the wizarding and muggle world alike**...

** Minister Bagnold has also stated that she will offer a ten thousand gallion reward to anyone who might have a lead on who this man might be and of his whereabouts.**

** In other news the Japanese and German prime ministers. Kashikoi Hito and Faulen Arsch have arrived in Britain today to continue talks about continuing the tri... **

"...What are ya doing' there Sirius?" James said coming into the room and snatching the paper out of his hands. He glanced at a few sentences before scoffing at the front cover showing a moving picture of a teenaged boy who was grimacing at the camera showing cold heavy blank dark eyes.

"What are you reading this for?" he asked brandishing the newspaper before Sirius' eyes and pointing at the picture,

"Right... more like she'll throw a wild party with them," he said rumpling up the paper.

"James! Give that back!" Sirius shouted lunging at his friends/brother and wrestling him on to the floor.

"Umm... Huh... Am I interrupting something here?" said a voice from the window and turning they saw Jack perched on the window seal watching them as they rolled around holding each-other tightly on the floor.

He had just gotten back from seeing Jamie in his world who had then been bursting with question with where he had been. Jack had had a sneaking feeling that Ombric had sent one of his minions to make sure he didn't tell the boy everything, so Jack had ended up telling him that he had been very busy causing somewhat mild chaos in other parts of the world. Which was less then a lie while still leaning towards the truth without really telling the truth and evading lying to his favorite believer.

Sirius got off of James so fast that James nearly hit his head on the floor.

"No! So... anyway, what have you been doing Snowy?"

"Ah... well visiting a friend, he said pleasantly.

"Where?"

"In Burgess."

"Sounds very foreign," James said finally managing to get off of the ground.

"Yeah... its... in Pennsylvania America..." Jack said growing a bit uneasy at the question absolutely dreading Sirius' next question.

"Think we might go visit him?"

_You can't_, Jack thought bitterly thinking of what the others would do to him if he told them about... Not that he cared what Ombric thought but North was a different story at together...

"C'mon Jack! A friend of yours is a friend of mine!" James said wrapping an arm around his shoulder as Sirius playfully pocked his cheek.

"Come to think of it, that fight with Pitch Black you told us about... I'm pretty sure that the ministry of that country would have a field day explaining that away... Black shadows appearing all around. Lights going out... Firkin ten foot bunnies with accents... C'mon they might be Americans but they're also wizards!"

"Not all wizards can see Snowy ya know Prongs."

"Yeah... but... **someone** must have seen something like that!"

Jack gulped and tried to think of something to make them forget about it but ended up catching sight the news paper before him.

"Ignore it Snowy," James said quickly snatching the paper off the table. "Its all just some nut-job wizard off of his rocker, or something. There's nothing to worry about he'll be taken care of shortly. If not by our daft minister."

"Rufus Scrimgeor?" Sirius asked pleasantly.

"What? oh hell no that guys a douche!"

"What was that dear?" asked Mrs Potter pocking her head into the kitchen.

"I was just telling my friends about my view on the ministry..."

"Ohh... that's just lovely darling..." she said looking around for his other friend but decided to leave well enough alone. "But anyway you two should get ready. We're going to Diagon ally in a few hours! and Sirius are all of your things mended yet?" she said and went back to her sowing.

"Come to think of it... that cat of yours got to it again! Sirius said looking rather annoyed.

"Here, I'll help you," James said signaling for Jack to follow.

As the others left the room Jack's eyes flew back to the newspaper.

What was it about the boy that seem so familiar to him?

If he squinted closely at the black and white print he could just vaguely make out a faint glimmer of Yellow eyes...

(...) (...) (...)

The Potters owned a cat.

It was a persian and was no bigger then a medium sized cat. It purred, it hissed at James' ferret and it cleaned its self just like any normal cat did.

And James swore that it was the bane of his existence. In fact it was the probably was the reason he was so good on a broom because the moment they got it it had made him practically climb all the way up to the top of the fridge so many times that he somehow forgot to be scared of heights. Really the cat had just wanted to play with him, or so his mother said but he knew better. It had chewed on parts of his favorite broomstick. Peed on his bed clothes when he was asleep, and in a very awkward area. Doreia had been quite shocked when she had hugged him when he came staggering down in his footsie PJs. Tore up his potions homework, the teacher had quite a laugh at that, and had eaten his porridge making his mother yell at him for eating too fast and then getting confused when he said later if he could have had a snack not ten seconds later. Getting rid of it was the only thing his parents wouldn't do for him, though he had actually asked for it. James only liked it when it was asleep and he had never really bothered to find out its gender and the name 'Lol' didn't help in the slightest. To make a long story short James hated the hell spore of a flee bitten animal.

And right now...

GET THAT CAT! James yelled from somewhere in the room.

The cat wasn't doing much to help in its relationship between its masters boy.

It made a face like that cheshire-cat in Alice and wonderland and leapt out of Sirius' grasp making him crash head-first into the wall still holding onto Sirius' wand between its teeth and right into Jack's outstretched arms making the creature squirm in his grasp and was about to throw the wand back to Sirius when...

"Are you two done yet?" Dorea asked pleasantly pocking her head through the doorway and frowning at what she saw.

"Really now... Sirius don't give your wand to Lol..." she said walking up to the cat and taking it out of what she thought was thin air and put it on the floor where it scampered off.

"Now get ready, and be to wear muggle attire we'll be in muggle London after all!" she said before leaving.

(...) (...) (...)

The weather outside was gloomy and the clouds above London were dark and threatening as if they were about to spring apart and pore buckets of rain on the heads of the people below as they bustled about the busy streets and in and out of the shops all the while never noticing a shabby looking pub looking very out of place in the regal looking streets. They also didn't notice the group of three/four people walk briskly up to the door and disappear into it just as the rain began.

"My... that was a close call," James said pleasantly listening to the thunder roar outside at the door.

Dorea was looking at the door somberly and then to the back room of the pub that held the entrance to Diagno alley.

"Perhaps we should wait here..." she said out loud.

"Nonsense Ma'am! A little rain never hurt anybody!" cried Tom the inn keeper who was busy setting up tables.

Dorea sighed and was just about to ask for a spit of tea when the door flew open behind them and a figure in a black robe emerged from drenched from the water its hood pulled low so its face was hidden from view.

The figure didn't even look up as he past them stepping glancing at the wall right behind Jack and crossed the bar and walked towards Tom who had moved towards the counter to greet him. An instant later presented him with a key to a room. The figure silently and quickly made its way up the staircase and into the rooms.

Dorea watched him go a concerned look on her face.

"Forget about the tea Tom," she said and quickly she led her three charges out of the bar.

Behind the counter Tom blinked once and looked very confused at the spot where the Potters had been at moments before.

* * *

Oh James how wrong you are...

I can't get the damned font to line up correctly! **AGH**!

No... the person in the paper is not Pitch though he will be in this story. Give or take a few chapters!


	18. Dumbledore's Message

I own nothing!

* * *

James yawned hugely in the cold air with his pet ferret was wrapped around his neck of as he and Sirius made their briskly towards London's Kings cross station on his motorcycle sailing through the streets of England. The two of them had somehow convinced their mother that they could actually walk themselves to Kings cross there as politely as he could. She had cried, she had wailed saying that her child was growing up too fast and then sent them on their marry way waving a tear stained handkerchief and he had felt a strange mixture of anger at himself for making his aged mother cry and embarrassment despite the fact no one was even there to see it.

Once he had a son he would make sure not to make Lily mother his too much he thought as Sirius pulled a stunt around a corner causing the bike to nearly tip over from the speed.

"OY! watch where you're going you crazy kids!" an old muggle woman shouted from a street corner her cane dangling in her raised arm.

The two of them quickly made their way into the station in a matter of minutes and as they walked in they saw a horse faced woman brush past them looking rather peeved and walk rather stiffly out the door and towards the parking.

"Wonder what her deal was?" James asked as they walked through the barrier to the hogwarts express.

"No idea," Sirius said as Remus came up to them looking rather somber then usual.

"Remus..."

"Its nothing," he said plainly which couldn't have been further from the truth since his parents were fight again and a moment later Peter came running up to them having evaded his nose from getting wiped feverishly by his mothers itchy handkerchief.

"So... did Jack say that he was coming?" Remus asked as they were about to board the train.

"He said he would meet us later, had something to do" James whispered back as they enter the train selecting a window seat near the back and closed and locked the door. Outside the wind whistled making the trees sway back and forth as if they were being ripped from the soil below them. Heave falling rain spattered the windows but there was no sign of any frost patterns anywhere along the edges of the dark window. It was getting late and they had almost reached Hogwarts when the lights suddenly went our.

"OY!"

"What was that?!"

"Its dark..."

"Hang on I'll..."

Remus had his wand out and was in the middle of lighting it when the light came back on again and Jack was staring at them through the window.

"Hey guys, what was that sudden blackout?" he asked as James let him in.

"You mean that wasn't you?" Sirius asked as a figure in a long robe walked past the corridor outside hood up hiding its face.

And the train sped on in the darkness of night Jack mindlessly making frost patterns come to life and hop out of their compartment down the corridors and quite suddenly burst into a soft flutter of snow to the eyes of exited first years and muggle students and everyone in between.

"So... did you hear about the attack?" Remus asked suddenly leaning forward.

Jack's nimble fingers paused in their work silently glad that Jamie didn't have to worry about something like that happening.

"Yeah... I did," James said looking out the window.

"And what do you think about it?" Remus asked his friends confused by his behavior.

"What I think about it is that its just some pure blood fanatic causing havoc, like Grindelwald, and just like him Dumblerdore will take him down as well..."

"But... aren't you worried at all? I mean he could very expose our world!"

"...Are you really taking a wizard calling himself Voldamort seriously?" Sirius asked suddenly putting a hand on his head and pulling him towards his face a questioning on his dark handsome one.

Before Remus could answer the train came to a halt signaling they've reached Hogwarts and the conversation was all but forgotten in the sounds of the people disembarking off of the train.

(...) (...) (...)

"Hey check out that new kid," hissed James when they were finally seated in the great hall as the first years filed in.

The so called new kid James was talking about was situated rather awkwardly near the front of the line making it quite possible for them to get a clear sight of him since he was fairly close to their table at the point.

"Merlin Jack! He's paler then you!"

That was true. The boys skin was practically the color of fresh parchment paper or Jack's fresh snow. His body looked thin as a reed. He had straight light blonde hair the colour of some sort of dandelion that framed his face on either side of him and went past his chin and long bangs that hung a little before his eyes and his hair at the back easily went past his slender shoulder. It all seems to shine like gold under the light of the candle sticks above him. Dressed in long black Hogwarts robes and when he turned his head to look around they could see that he had very dark yellow green eyes with just a hint of scarlet set deep in the iris that scowled when they saw that they were looking at him and he turned away quickly.

They watched as McGonagall came forward with the usual stool and the old sorting hat that were placed in that correct order. There were silence all around and then quite suddenly a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat broke into song:

**_Be calm for now students_**

**_Enjoy these sweet last hours_**

**_Enjoy the food laid before you in Power_**

**_Classes will have yet to begin upon the next hour_**

**_Fresh from the pond but tadpoles you are not so do not cower_**

**_For in this renown school is where you will learn_**

**_To control your power and make you way be shown_**

**_Will it be in shrewd Slytherin?_**

**_Brave Griffindor?_**

**_Wise Revenclaw?_**

**_Gentle Hufflepuff?_**

**_Each Houses to your calling_**

**_Do not fret _**

**_I will bet _**

**_You won't saw_**

**_For I am the Sorting hat and I know all!_**

And the hat became just a simple hat again on the stool.

"Like that Jack?" James asked nudging Jack slightly as everyone applauded.

"Does it always do that?" Jack asked as Mcgonigal began to unravel a long list of parchment paper.

"Yeah.. last year James an I charmed it so that all that is could sing were really nasty swear words! You should have seen Mcgonigals face! Right James?"

"Right... Sirius," James said dully as McGonagall began calling up students names. They watched as a rather dark looking girl named Evire Kat got sorted into Slytherin, and then Perter Kin who was looking rather frail and drained become a Hufflepuff student and then a somewhat rowdy looking boy with dark freckles got sorted into Ravenclaw. It continued on like that with ten Griffindors and two Ravenclaws until.

**Lamia Asher!**

They watched as the pale boy James had called out earlier approached the stage looking for all the world like he's rather be somewhere else and sat down on the bench and glare at McGonagall, or at the wall, as she proceeded to put the hat on top of his hair.

"Maybe he just has really nasty muggle parents? I heard Evans say that her sister hates her..."

But the was thrown out the window when the hat shouted into.

"**Slytherine**!"

"Still an idea though... did you hear about that Tom Riddle? He was a half blood and was sorted into Slythrine!" he said as the Slytherin table burst into a rather lukewarm applause for their newcomer.

They watched as Asher slowly made his way down from the stool. Some girls were eyeing him hopefully as he walked by them but he was making a point to ignore them and sat next to Severus Snape.

"Great... we've got another one."

They watched in somewhat silence as girl named Misty Wood was sorted into Griffindor and then a girl named Bulan Xena become a Ravenclaw. Bulan had long dirty blonde hair that reached down to her waist as she looked around they saw that her eyes were Silver grey and they widened in amazement and a soft sort of flush spread over her moon shaped face as the students at the Ravenclaw table clapped rather enthusiastically for her and she came down the stairs to sit next to Xenophilius.

Across the table they distinctly heard him engage her in a conversation about something called Krumlpe horned... skants?

"Jack... you can eat right?" Remus said suddenly holding out a baked potato on his fork to him.

Jack blinked and looked down at the table before him.

"...I don't think I'll ever get used to things here," the frost spirit said looking at the mountains of food now laid out on the table.

"Really my dear boy... I would think that being here for at least three years would have nocked that notion out!" said a voice cheery beside the marauders. Turning they came face to face, or rather transparent face with nearly head-less nick eyeing him thoughtfully. Some of the students turned looking confused at to who or what Nick was talking to.

"Ohh... hey Nick." Jack started, "Hows the headless hunt going?"

"Dismal," Nick said bitterly, "As always Jack... there is too much skin holding my neck up..."

"Don't worry I have a felling that something will change that. Give or take a few decades." Sirius said thickly behind a mouthful of chicken. Nick frowned and floated off to engage the fat firer in conversation.

At the Slytherin table the blonde boy named Asher had hardly touched his food all throughout the feast and just nibbled on some meat on his fork barely opening his mouth.

When they had finished the feast Dumbledore stood up and the tables around the great hall became quiet instantly.

"Welcome students new and old. Welcome back to the start of another school year. Mr Filtch our caretaker has asked me to remind you that and magic in the corridors are expressly forbidden. It is also my deepest regret to inform you that our long running Potions instructor Horace Slughorn will be leaving us at the end of term." On a chair Beside him a short very plump balding man who looked like rather a small walrus stood up on his seat looking rather haggard and drained.

"Don't go!" someone shouted suddenly from the Hufflepuff table shouted suddenly causing a little mummer all around the room.

"Do forgive me Ambrosius but... I have found that I have reached the end of my rope here as a teacher." Sloghorn said and he went on to elaborate on past doing and solemn wishes to his favorite students, Evans was mentioned, until a stern faced McGonagall took him by his sleeve and pushes him down to his chair.

Many of the surrounding student groaned in disappointment all the while looking very somber.

"On a lighter note I am proud to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quiirinus Quirrell!"

"Wonder how long he'll last for?" a person asked from the Ravenclaw table. Jack leaned back in his seat to get a good view of him wondering what they were talking about.

There on the staff table beside professor Sprout sat a short timid balding man with a strange look in his pale blue eyes that were constantly looking left and right as if searching for something and rubbing his hands in circles on his lap nervously.

"Does he even know what he's doing?"

They didn't have long to speculate though as Dumbledore continued.

"As always those of you who are interested to play for their house quidittich team should go ahead and give there names to their heads of houses. Furthermore I would like to call upon a very somber event that has befallen our brethren not too long ago. I am sure most of you are aware of the attack on the Leadenhall Mall of Muggle london..."

Many students sat up a little straighter at that even Peter who was still eating while over at the Slytherin table the students simply smirked and nudged their neighbors whispered in their ear while hiding, rather poorly, their snickers behind their hands. Asher looked up dully from his empty plate for the first time in hours. Dumbledore's electric blue eyes swept the hall all the way to the Slyrithin's table catching Asher's eye for half an instant before he continued.

"I do not have the words that could emphasize strongly enough the seriousness of this situation of the horror of every man, woman and child there, This Voldamort-" at the mention of the name his eyes shone with something akin to memory before he went on- "This character is not just a passing wizard causing bloodshed by use of another. I say this for I am sure the person they caught was under some kind of spell." At the Slytherin table Asher smirked slightly at that sitting with an elbow resting on table before him his chin on his hand had a slightly amused look in his eyes. "Even if it might too soon to tell but there might be dark forces are hard at work here ready to strike and I advise each and everyone of you to be on your guard. We must not let the fear of the unseen control us..."

"See?" Remus hissed pocking James with his fork as the headmaster lapsed in silence. "Told you!"

"Yeah," James muttered rubbing his shoulder.

"Now then..." came the headmasters voice clapping his hands together, "Now that we are all fed and watered. A warm, comfortable bed awaits you in your respected dormitories. Now prefects do guide the younger students to their houses would you?"

Sighing Remus and Evans stood up and led the way to the dorms.

* * *

I nearly had Bunny as the new D.A.D.A teacher but that would have just hamper my further chapters

I never thought I would actually write a sorting happening... or a start of feast or a Dumbledore message! I feel pretty good about it!

I was sooooo lacking in the creative department when I made the song I mean really!


	19. Asher and Remus

I own nothing except Asher and the story!

* * *

There was something strange about the boy...

He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew it was something. It was in the way he had looked at him the first very first day when they had passed each-other in the corridor while they were going to their classes. The younger boy had stopped just a few feet away from him where he stood next to a mirror with him next to the hump-back witch. He couldn't quite place it as he had quickly walked past him and then paused quite suddenly turning slowly around yellow green eyes dimming to scarlet and flashing slightly. It was the dark, burning look set deep in his eyes that were glued onto his that Remus had seen first in the reflection in the mirror on the wall beside the boy and then slowly he had turned to face him. And then slowly deep inside he had felt it as well, felt the sleeping wolf within himself stir as if in the presence of prey sickening him to no end as he started in the eyes of something not quite human. It was a breathless silent moment as they both glared at each-other each from across the room glued to the spot however an instant later Asher's eyes had snapped shut and he turned away breaking it.

"Sorry," he mutter pushing his bangs out of his face. "You just smell like crap and I have a sensitive nose." he finished looking at him out of the corner of his eyes while pushing his collar up and quickly left down the hall heading to the direction of the dungeons.

Remus frowned but lifted his arm up grimacing slightly at the smell.

(...) (...) (...)

If not for his good hearing he would have never heard what the fat ares long, winded, great barrel of a wizard was spatting out through his black whole he called a mouth. Something to make a living dead draft or something along that line. He would have probably set the while dungeon on fire. Not that he really cared... much... at all!

_Damn it! that bastard never said there would be one of those_! he thought angrily sweating a little as he viciously cut the valerian plant into into little squares with the tips of his fingers and dumped the sopophorouus juice into the cauldron before him and all the other ridicules essentials before Steam began to raise from its continents and it turned pale pink in colour and very watery looking.

At that moment the professor's loud voice boomed thought-out the class room.

"Ho Ho! Why look at this!" came the professors loud voice and all at once he felt a fat chubby hand rest on his shoulder.

He grimaced wrinkling his nose as the professor leaned down and peered into the cauldron.

"My word would you looks at this!" he boomed all throughout the class room making some of the students look up clearly having no idea what they were doing and stare at their teacher at the other side of the room.

"I say we have talent in here! young boy what did you say your name was again?" he said slurring slightly in his speech.

"Asher Lamia." he muttered trying not to get a whiff of his breath.

"Lamia... Lamia... hmm... I don't thin' I've ever herd of that name. Are you a muggle born?"

"Sure..." he said dully as shocked whispered ran through the air.

"Well that's something to be proud about! A muggle first year completing a very complicated potion on his first try!"

"That because your fat ass is drunk as hell that you somehow thought giving an insanely hard potions test to a bunch of first years whimps was a good idea..." Asher said slyly. He pushed Slughorn off of him with his pointer finger. He stumbled and fell backwards.

(...) (...) (...)

After class Asher found himself leaning against a tree in the grounds sighing heavily.

_Damned prick... Should have forged my name and entered as a six year. Not like any one here has half the brain to notice._ he thought darkly putting a hand on front to cover his eyes in a stressed out manner and not from the sun. _Getting very boring as well._... He heard a giggle from the pathway and he moved his hand just enough to see a young six-teen year old red haired woman walking up the path towards the lake and pass by him.

The red head looked at him leaning against the tree and gave him a soft warm smile.

Asher watched her go up the path. She was alone... but it was the middle of the day. But then again she was alone. He smirked showing that two of his teeth pointed and very sharp and his eyes glowing scarlet as black sand crept from where his fingertips had once been hand reaching towards the girl...

"OY!"

Asher stopped and turned around seeing a bunch of Slytherin seventh, six, and fifth years on the path behinde him. Frowning slightly he turned back and watched the red head disappear from sight behind a tree.

_Well_... _Whatever_...

One of the taller looking ones quickly walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his robed and held him up to his face.

"We've got a bone to pick with you. Mud-blood!" he said darkly a blank look in his dull colourless eyes spitting out the last world as if it were mud in his mouth.

"Do you?" he drawled hanging in his grasp like a rag doll being lifted and hung from the neck by a careless child hovering it several feet in the air.

"Yeah!" said one with such a small voice he might have been a child.

"Must be from all the inbreeding," he sighed.

"What'd you say?!"

"I'm saying you're all just a bunch of inbreed monkeys in black robes waving retarded sticks around." he said plainly.

"Why you! do you even know who we are?! the one holding him shouted pulling him up to his face.

"I already told you didn't I? Or does the fact that your parents being brother and sister to each-other come with an extra dose of _very_ short term memory loss for you lot? 'Cause I wanna know. Really. I do..."

The dark haired man glared and him and then roughly pulled him so he was starring tight into his eyes. "We are the sons of noble stock! We come from proud and loyal Pure Blood Families! The Lestrange's!" he said nodded at himself acting as it were royalty, "The Goyel's," he nodded to the one with the soft whisper of a voice. "The Burks! Though-out the years Slythrine house has always been home to pure-bloods not filthy muggle born scum! Like you!" he hissed spitting that last words in Asher's face. Asher glared back at him. Whipped the spit from his face and then quite suddenly and silently head-butted him with such force that Rodolphus Lastrange dropped him his hands flying up to his forehead to stop the bleeding.

"HEY!" Goyal shouted pulling his wand out of his back pocket and pointed it at the body on the ground but froze when he saw what was before him.

"Now that..." Asher hissed while he was still on the ground suddenly looking a lot older. "Was the most _**stupidest**_ thing anyone's ever done to me..."

"H-hey..." Burks said uneasily stepping back a little as black sand seemed to seep from within the boys fading body eyes glowing a deep red against the grey darkness a pained look on his face.

"W-"What's..."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" shouted a voice behind them and suddenly the all was normal again blue skies and everything and the boys gasped feeling like they've just come out of a long dream... or a nightmare.

Asher frowned looking up at the red haired girl he had seen earlier came and stood in front of him. She looked down at him once and then glared up at the three before him.

"Well if it isn't little miss Mud-blood?" Lastrange smirked pulling out his wand and pointing it at her.

"Call me mud-blood all you want. At least I still have better things to do then bully a little kid all day." she said darkly. Asher frowned slightly getting off up of the ground and was about to leave her there until there was a flash of light and he turned around slightly seeing that the girl was clutching a bloody nose and sprawled on the ground.

Asher sighed running a hand through his annoyingly well kept hair feeling that there was no real way he was going to avoid this and stepping in front of her blocking the next attack with his black dragon heart string wand. He stood his ground in front of the fallen girl staring the three of them down.

"I suggest you do as I say and leave the girl alone." he said darkly revealing his eyes to them. "Or else things won't be... _pretty_."

The three of them gasped at what they were seeing before them and quickly ran away. Asher sighed feeling lucky the girl hadn't seen and pockted his wand and turned to her.

"I didn't need any of your help... you should have just left!" he told her flatly. "Here." he muttered shoving a handkerchief under her nose looking away awkwardly. "It's bleeding."

She took it holding it to her nose and looked at him.

"Aren't you worried they would tell?" she asked him softly.

PFT! "Them? Please... They're probably be more worried what people will say to them when they find out they got beaten by a pair of muggle borns to say anything..." he said smirking slightly turning on his heel to walk back to the castle but as the girl went to get up she ended up falling and grabbed his hand to steady herself but just ended up with him on top of her with her to the ground. Now face to face they started at each-other eyes wide.

He could smell her blood dripping from her nose to down her chin.

"H-hey..." she asked looking up at him. "Is something wrong?"

At that moment there was a sound in front of them and a small group of loud sixteen year old boys came laughing down the path before them they stopped and looked eyes wide at the scene before their eyes.

"**What do you think you're doing to Evens?!**" cried a messy black haired boy with glasses when he saw that she was bleeding.

The blonde haired boy glared at the five of them recognizing the one from earlier got up from the ground and pushed past them looking for a few seconds at a tree a few feet away from one of the boys and disappeared into the school.

"**What did you have to do that for POTTER!**?" Evans shouted angrily as she got off of the ground.

"**What the hell did I do**!?" James shouted rounding on her. "**From the looks of it things would have been a lot worse state if I hadn't stepped in to save...!**"

**"SAME ME?! YOU DIDN'T SAVE ME FROM ANYTHING YOU _ARROGANT_ BASTARD**!" Evans screeched back at him. "**IF ANYTHING IT WAS THAT BOY WHO _SAVED_ ME FROM BEING HEXED TO DEATH BY A BUNCH OF SLYTHRINES**!"

**"WHAT?!**"

If anything that just made James even angrier.

From the sidelines the four marauders watched as James and Evans continued on with their little spit feast until they found out that they were missing classes and they had to leave them to it passing Asher at the door-way.

"They sooooo want each-other..." he sighed quietly shaking his skinny body leaning against the door before shouldering his bag and left for his next class.

(...) (...) (...)

"I swear it was like he was looking right at me..." Jack was saying later in the nearly deserted great hall next to a still hot and bothered James who was using his fork to crush some poor mashed potatoes to death. It didn't help that when Remus persuaded him to stop just as Evans just happened to pass by near their table wrinkled her nose and left.

And so he went back to his furious mashing.

"There was something wrong with that first year. There's no way that a Slythrine would actually help Evenas... he muttered darkly at his potatoes.

"I heard Slughorn shout something about how a muggle born Slythrine in his class managed to pull off a very difficult potion on his first try before he was dragged off by Professor McGonagall..." Remus said from behind his book. "Though as to why he was teaching the draft of the living dead to a bunch of first years is beyond my understanding..." and he put his book down to look up at the staff tables where in Dumbledore's, McGnagall's and Slughor's chairs were all but vacant.

"Muggle born or not, he's still a Slythrine," Sirius muttered darkly turning in his seat to glance at his brother who was in the middle of a small gang near the end of their table laughing about something funny.

"Saving me... who does that toad think he is?!" she fumed as she stomped up the stairs many people quickly getting out of her way as she stormed down corridor after corridor ignoring the hunger pains in her stomach.

"How did that selfish... self-centered... _git_ end up in Griffindor I'll never..."

Evens had Just turned a corner when she saw a familiar figure emerge from a class room.

"Hey!" she said making the boy freeze and just ever so slightly glance around to glare as Evans came up to him.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me out this morning. My name's Lily Evans by the way." she said in a friendly manner holding her hand out to him but he just looked down at it.

"Right..." he muttered turning to walk away.

"Wait... are you not going to tell me your name?"

He stopped shoes dragging against the floor and turned to look at her with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Asher Lamia... It's not a pleasure," he muttered darkly closing the door with a snap and quickly left her there to ponder next to the dark classroom as unseen to her Asher pulled a single white egg out of his pocket scowling at it.

_Yeah. I'll protect your precious future soul storage snake baby for you_... he thought as the egg began to glow a dark black.

_Unless something unforeseen were to happen to it_...

He smirked eyes flashing bright scarlet for an instant pocketed the egg and left towards the Slythrine common room.

* * *

And here we have our first Lily and James fight...


	20. Onyx

The rain outside fell heavily and profusely all day under the grey clouds thunder rang outside and thick gray fog rose up from the lake and snaked itself all around the castle causing the temperature to drop several degrees, but of course that wasn't the only reason for the castle being so cold, and the ghosts that floated in and out of the windows when you least expected them to. All in all it looked like a scene ripped straight out of an old black and white B list horror movie or at least a day where you just wanted to lie down on a coach while drinking cups of tea. Evans thought as she placed a hand against the cool glass of the window watching as a clap of thunder appeared so close to the window that she quickly stepped back and watched the glass shake a little from the vibration but otherwise it remained fine.

She smiled despite herself loving the weather not even caring as two passer by Slythrine girls expressed, quite loudly, their disappointment the glass not shattering and having her ugly face torn up by the glass shards before as they walked down the hall. She sighed and continued her way to the library where Madam Pince eyed her rather like a vulture protecting her precious eggs, or in her case books. She didn't feel safe around her which unfortunately caused her to visit the library less unless she really had to and right now it was one of those times. Her eyes scanned the books on the shelves before her looking for something on Herbology before her eyes fell on a table piled high with... well books all around the table and scattered on the floor. She craned her neck trying to see who was there.

Asher sighed turning the page of his hoping that shrew would stay at her perch long enough for him to finish when a sudden noise from the chair on the opposite end of the table caught his attention looking up he frowned as he saw Lily sit down near him.

He returned to his book but felt his breath become hot as she stood there.

"How are you doing?" she asked softly.

"What do you think you are going to be doing for christmas holidays?" Evans continued taking a seat next to him while clearing some books away. Asher looked up at her before turning a page in his book.

Asher's eyes remained fixated on his book looked up at her form the top of his book looking very annoyed look in his eyes before slamming the book shut and got up from his place the table.

"What does it matter to you?" he asked dully figuring he wouldn't get away in time anyway.

"What's a pretty girl like you mixing me up with that Potter kid for? Besides people will start to wonder" he muttered before he got up tossing his scarf around his shoulders and left as madame Pince the school librarian appeared out of one of the aisle of shelves look once at Evans and screeched at the sight before her vulture like eyes.

"What is the meaning of this you depraved girl!?" she shouted down at Lily looking like she was going to have a seizure at any moment. "Books! BOOKS ARE ON THE FLOOR!"

"I... It wasn't me..." Lily said in a tiny voice bending down to pick the books up which her she ripped out of her hands glaring at her as if she had hurt a infant puppy all the while stroking the back of its spine gently as if comforting a kitten.

Before she could yell more abuse at the young girl on the floor there was a small chuffing noise from behind them and she turned to see James Potter near a shelf

"Potter..." she said green eyes wide in shock at what she was hearing.

"It was me." he said coming right up to madam Pince and standing his ground before her as she held up a ruler. "I... kinda left them here stacks up very awkwardly so I could get more books. I didn't relive that they would fall over like that." he said rubbing the back of his head in fake nervousness as Madam Pince served him through her sharp specials.

"W-well make sure you don't do it ever again!" she cried turning on her heel and storming back to her front desk and halfway between got knocked off her feet by a rogue snowball.

"T-thanks... Potter," she said as he helped her pick up the books and James kneeled down to help.

James looked up at her smiling slightly happy to be this close to her.

"Its... no big deal." he said softly as he picked up one book at a time once or twice their hands touching Evens pulling back with a hint of a blush on her face and for a while sweet silence passed between them.

"H-hey Lily?" James asked suddenly. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything but... that boy Asher... I understand what you're trying to do. And please don't take this the wrong way or anything!" he said quickly as her green eyes sparked with fire. But... if you keep this up you're going to get hurt..." he finished watching as the flames in her eyes slowly burned themselves out and she looked at him with a look of pure shock.

Is this really Potter? Or just Severus trying to talk to her... again? she shook her head and resumed her book gathering.

"I know Its just that... well since they say he has no family... he's staying at the leaky cauldron after all... He's all alone. But there's also something in his eyes... like he's scared of something." she said looking back at the door James following her gaze.

Asher sighed and leaned against the door-frame slowly sinking down to the floor.

"Gods damned bitch..." he muttered under his breath. "Can't she just leave me alone... not the first time she..."

The Thunder rang outside across the window its shadow like a clawed arm reaching in. Two people went by complaining loudly about the match being canceled. The lights seemed to flicked and suddenly he found himself in complete darkness darkness he remembered from his womb.

"Onyx... whispered a deep british voice from the shadows.

"What is it?" Asher asked fighting to keep the anger in his voice from showing.

"What is it _Father_..." came the voice again a vague hint of annoyance in it.

Asher just scowled knowing not to revoke him unless he wanted a lashing.

"What is it father?" he repeated himself as politely as he could but with secret venom deep in his red eyes.

"That... is better. For now at least." the voice purred sounding as if it were coming right next to his ear. "Now then... I've been watching you... Onyx... and I am very pleased with you so far... I never imagined you could hide this well... maybe that idiot was wrong about that old headmaster..."

"Thank-you... father." Asher said not even bothering to look at the man before him.

"However... Onyx... I am most disappointed in your little adventure back in Burgess. With that girl Cupcake I mean... What have I told you about trying to kill someone in our dimension? What were you even thinking...? If anything you made the brats belief last about ten years more..."

Asher's scarlet eyes flashed beneath his eye lids the memory of that brat who had caused him to be born into this world. The long knife glinting in the moonlight as he held it to her face and then that damned Russian fat-ass coming in at the last instant...

"That people can't be murdered in our dimension only changed into fearlings. I am sorry father. I... forgot." he said automatically.

"I am very displeased with that... Onyx." the voice next to him hissed. "I will not allow you to try it again... you can kill only one person here... understood?"

Asher nodded.

"Good... report back as soon as you reach your room."

"Yes father..." he muttered opening his eyes to find himself in fetal position against the wall again as the rain pored out in the darkened sunless sky.

He shuddered.

(...) (...) (...)


	21. The Dark Lord and the Nightmare king

please leave a review. So sorry for the long wait!

As always I own nothing except the story and Asher

* * *

~Recap: Several moths earlier~

Following that white haired boy had been a mere whim. But it had worked had out splendidly for him... he had arrived in another world a world that should have ended up just like his.

So this was where all the worlds had come from?

It all seemed so different. The scent of the air, the brightness of the sun, and the wind. Everything around him seemed so much brighter. Children laughed airily, freely and played out in the meadows without a single worried parent around to chew their nails off if ever they went missing. All without a care in the world

And why shouldn't they?

Their god still lived after all...

He walked in the shadows of the trees trying to get by without being seen and in no time at all he found what he was searching for. The sore of the forbidding magic invisible only to himself. In no time he found himself in a clearing of trees far from any town but still too close. It was nearly barren the soil looked rotten and dry vegetation was scarce trees hang limply hardly supported by their soil and looked as if a single breeze could snap them right in two. There was also a skeleton of what he only assumed to be a bed placed over a hole big enough for someone to squeeze through.

He was certain that no living person here would ever notice this place. he thought as he walked purposely through the clearing and with a single movement of his wand the bed soared through the air as if an invisible had had picked it up and smashed into a tree breaking them both by the force of the impact and the pieces fell on an empty bared landscape.

~...Onyx/Asher...~

The darkness stirred within.

Someone had infiltrated their master's layer.

...Again...

It joined together forming from nothing. Bloody red eyes and sharp claw like hand were the only thing to disguising from them as they appeared to be nothing more then shadows with low blood chilling moans as it sailed thought the twisted dark hall past the cages and the globe the only light on the lair. Their masses continued passing it quickly.

Their master was not here but one was.

In deeper darkness there was a small light illuminating a figure sitting on a simple chair. A figure of a young boy in his middle teens dressed all in black slender and lean. Blonde hair a mess looking more like it had been tossed around on the pillow a little too much and it was falling in waves over his dark wine red eyes illuminating by the light of the screen.

*_Kira... you know that the decision is not yours to make anymore... Now come quietly to my bed room so I can preform... proper justice...*_

The boy paused and looked up.

"Ugh. for the love of Mi... Pitch... What is it?" he said looking up at the forms above his head. The floated above him waving their hands and moaning all the while.

"I see..." he sighed closing the lab-top.

And he faded into the blackness.

Riddle landed on what appeared to be ground but when he illuminated his wand what he saw were twisting floors and hanging bird cages dank and dark reminding him unwillingly of a ghost story he had heard long long ago.

He didn't have long to think however as something came hurtling towards him from out of the darkness of the walls.

He reacted as quickly as he could and sent a killing spell towards the figure dodged it. It seemed to be shapeless darkness and its piercing dark eyes suddenly right next to him.

And he felt something akin to hard and piercing sand grab him around the throat and hold him up.

"What... I wonder do we have here?" the figure asked as the blackness seemed to form together again and as it did a face of a young teenager met his eyes in one forming hand he gripped the hissing snake futile biting at nothing.

"You know..." he said leaning closer. "You've got the snake's..."

"Onyx..." tutted a voice behind the two of them.

Riddle craned his head to see who it was and smirked.

There blended into the darkness dressed from head to toe in black in what looked very muck like a long overcoat, or a dress. With a long V shaped cut at the front all in black like the boy except different his hair was dark black straight and pointed combed neatly behind his ears cold golden eyes the shined like fire against grey skin.

"Pitch Black..." Riddle said as the boy lowered him down.

"Oh... You know who I am?"

"Yes... You see I've learned a lot about you... The Goddess killer. The world bleaker. From all the remains of the ancient archives..." Riddle said smirking slightly at the man before him.

"Really?" Pitch said raising an invisible eyebrow. "How do you know something about that? I thought any mention of the old days were forbidden by the gods for whatever reason... But you should have no gods or goddess or God in your world. I personally saw to that."

_There'll be a god soon enough_... he thought to himself while Asher stalked off brooding in the darkness.

_Wonder If he'll make me sharpen his nails later_...

"Asher..." Pitch said quietly not even turning around to face him but raised a beckoning finger over his shoulder.

Asher gulped and an instant later something hard smacked into the back of his skull nocking his down painfully face down on the hard ground.

"Didn't I tell you... to have your hair neatly combed whenever I happen see you? Especially when he have guests?" he said coldly frowning at the boys fallen figure.

"Haven't I always told you that?" he said casually.

"You were so much more easily handled when you were a mere Fearling..."

Riddle looked at the boy's fallen figure frowning slightly.

"Hmm... So... why are you even here?" he asked turning back to Riddle as Asher gingerly got up spitting some dark blood out of his mouth.

"I believe you already know..."

"The fact of how you are even in this world...?"

"Preci_sss_ely..." Riddle said as the snake curled around his shoulders.

...PRESENT...

Asher threw the door of his room open throwing his winter soaked coat near a chair by the fire that he was just about to sit down on when he noticed something on the desk.

"What do you want. Najina?" he muttered watching the snake twist and curl around on his desk hissing at him all the while as he held out his hand as an egg appeared on it out of black sand.

"This...?" Tck! Its not like you'll be getting this back any time soon. Blame your... _partner_ for that."

The female snakes' unblinking eyes glared at him before moving off the desk and disappearing under the bed.

Asher rolled his eyes but walked towards the bed crouched down on his hands and knees and crawled under the bed and an instant later he found himself in a very familiar cave with an all to familiar figures standing over him frowning slightly.

"Onyx... you did well with following my orders." Pitch said plainly as he watched Onyx get up and brush the dust off of himself.

"So... he did well surviving that world for a good few months with no one noticing." Riddle said twirling his wand between his long fingers.

"But... what about Frost?"

"That guy is none the wiser about anything. He's too busy with... that werewolf..."

"I see... good then things will work out more smoothly then I thought possible." purred Pitch.

"But... one more thing is to be done and to do that... you are to go back there and kidnap this Lily person..."

"Kidnap... Lily?" he said his eyes wide in slight shock that he quickly covered up.

Sure she was annoying at times... but still... he rather...

Pitch sighed and with a movement of his fingers black sand a small but deep cut appeared across Asher's cheek.

"Do not question me, Onyx."

"Of course... father."

... ... ... ...

She had found him in the woods when she had gone for a walk with her sister standing there among the trees and the snow just standing there under the fallen frozen soft ice. When he had seen that she was looking at him he left his spot between the trees and walked where she was on the snow covered bridge over a frozen lake.

Something in her told her to run.

She frowned slightly seeing the scar on his cheek but when she had reached a hand out to touch it his hand shot up and brushed it aside.

"Sorry..." he muttered... "I just.." his voice trailed off.

Lily smiled softly at him then her eyes widened and she turned to her bag saying something about giving it to him before they had left.

Asher looked at her. Her back turned his face showing hints of reluctance.

"_Idiot_." he thought as he walked closer to her but before he could do anything Lily turned to him holding something silver and red in her hands.

"Here! I made this for you!" she said pushing it into her hands.

Asher blinked and then looked at when she had put into his hands.

It was in the shape of a lily in a miniature vase. Small and frail looking and transparent. It seemed to be made out of glass.

"You... this is... for me?" he said his eyes wide.

"Of course!" she said and then turned dreamily towards the frozen lake sitting down at its snow covered bank.

"You should really come here in the summer... it's so pretty! There are many swans!" she said and then turned back to him and frowned slightly.

Asher looked at the small pendent his eyes wide with shock and clenched it in his hands.

"Hey... are you...?" Lily was interrupted when Asher sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her his head barred in her neck.

"You shouldn't... you shouldn't have gotten close to me... he whispered to her neck his unnaturally cold breath tickling her flesh.

Before she could ask what he meant suddenly she felt something hit the back of her head and blackness consumed her. Before she passed out three words met her ears.

"I'm sorry..."

"**_HEY_**!"

* * *

*What Asher/Onyx was reading won't show up again in this story I'm afraid but you can read more of it just read my other work called Daylight disdain if you're interested.


	22. Onyx's daly life

Asher looked up at the paragraph and sighed.

(Asher) "People are gonna hate you for this You know.. doing a filler chapter in the middle of the plot... Can't you just work on more of Descending into madness? You know the one where I'm not getting my ass kicked by my somewhat pedo of a Dad..." Mostly."

(Me) Shrugs. "Do the disclaimer."

(Asher dully and with no enthusiasm) "Winter... WGYO does not own Harry Potter its own by some blonde... annoying lady over in England. So she only owns me. By the way do I have an english accent?"

(Me) ... Sure why not.

(Asher) / Damn...

* * *

Onyx glared at the clock that had just woke him up from a very sweet and absolutely savory nightmare. Something about Sweeny Todd killing Joanna off, and chucked it against the hard wall of his room an instant later realizing he would know have nothing to wake him up.

"SH$%!"

Five minutes later he made his bed.

Ten minutes later he found something to wear.

Twenty minutes later he had just finished combing one side of his hair, It took about thirdly minutes with the other side.

"Ugh... Damn it... Where's the flame thrower when you need it?"

Ten minutes later he is standing in front of his father.

Five seconds later he is holding his bruised cheek.

"In the name of Mim did the hell did I do!?" he demanded not knowing his stance was one step out of place and there was a smudge on his cheek.

Pitch glared at him and struck him with the whip again.

An hour later when he leaves and after he got himself free, he is sitting crossed legged on the floor with a laptop he stole from some nerdy kid with glasses and blonde hair. Interestingly enough the kid had bookmarked a thing called fanfiction. Curiosity he scrolls down to it. About an hour later he deiced that some didn't know how to write well especially this one a writer named:

Mormongirl21234whogivesash!?

_The hell is a mormon? and what's with the no use of any space bar_?

About five minutes later he decides that he doesn't really give to damns and reads it... but takes it back when he realizes the Mormon girl hasn't uploaded in years...

Ten minutes later he's told by the other fearling that someone has infiltrated the layer. But its not Jack this time but some freaky bald guy who smells like the snake now currently trying to spread poison into his hand.

Five seconds later he watches then argue like an old elderly couple about destroying his world and what to do with him.

Ten seconds later Pitch turns to him.

"Onyx... you will check things out."

"...Damn it..."

An hour later he's in another world now being led away in cuffs by what he assumes to me wizards Riddle told him about

_Damn you... Good impression my ass._

One day later, after donning a cloak and escaping unseen from... wherever the hell he was at, is told to to to a place called the leaky cauldron and get supplies at the place hidden by a wall... that you can only get to with use of a wand.

So he stands against the wall and evaporates into black sand and emerges out of an all-way with no one none the wiser about it.

"Wow... people in godless worlds must be stupid..."

_Thank god for that wand choosing the wizard bull!_

Ten days later he's standing in the middle of a long line now nearly the same size as them looking around the hall seeing the darkness mixed with the light above him frowning slightly.

_...Light should not be mixed with darkness... it all seems so wrong Ya know_...

And then he notices Jack Frost on a table sitting besides a group of four boys. One looks at him through squinty watery eyes he saw deep inside of his soul that with just a touch... well... they would become shadowed and turncoat. When he saw Jack look at him he turned back eyes wide in shock.

_Bastard_... He looks so happy with them... Why...? He shouldn't even be here...

The very next day he has the unpleasant luck of coming face to face with a werewolf... but he was only half vampire so why did this effect him so much? he thinks as he watches the boys eyes turn from curious to showing a spark of the wolf within.

Quickly he looked away and after potions class with a drunk walrus he somehow gets into a fight with a few upper class-men.

_Who do you think you lot are...? I'm at least ten times older then your precious Slythrine_...

Not only that but this annoying girl nearly got herself killed standing up to them.

The next several months he's gotten dentition with a boy with black hair, and he smells like a dog... all the while the teacher was looking very confused saying something about why Potter wasn't there... or whatever.

That girl again... he sees her with that other black haired boy together as if they are talking their voices low and soft and not shouting. When he had first seen them that had been arguing.

Okay, so most of that was possible his doing, but still... it was a little fun to watch.

Were they talking about him? He doesn't even care... he wants people to know... to cause more fear... because that is who he is... No. That's not quite right...

He sees them around a lot more. Sometimes he sees Frost and the black haired boy watching the two of them go by behind a book shelf or a doorway sometimes accompanied by the werewolf and the rat who just shock his head at their attitude while the rat didn't know what to do.

They looked as if they have no idea what to do... Its rather funny to watch them.

However he began to notice less of that.

Winter comes... He has never truly seen snow like this before... Jack's snow is clear, clean and forever fresh... but this snow is... its hard to tell like the moon... deadly, dark and... and... there was something missing to it... yeah... the gods or goddess'. Also wizards are celebrating the birth of a man millions of them were horribly maimed for... Hmm.

He had gotten to his room and he barely had time to rest when they had told him to kidnap one of the girls from girls... Lily Evans. That was all well and good but... why her it's not like she's worth anything.

It worked out well enough thou. She had been foolish enough to fall into his hands... he would have done his job to a fault however...

"Here!" Lily had said placing a small crystal like rose into his hands smiling softly red hair falling in trundles over her face looking like blood is on her face.

He stared at the small lily in his hands eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

_Is this what... kindness is like_?

He can't brood on this for long a thou... he knows what will happen if he fails... the less said about that the better... but he knows that when he bent down and hugged her...

That it had been the little comfort he could give him before giving her to Pitch and that man.

He did regret it as he quickly knocked her out cold and was about to make his way back when a sudden voice caught his attention.

* * *

Jack's eyes widen in shock at what he was seeing in front of him by the frozen pond. That boy from the sorting suddenly looking as tall as he now. He had Lily's silent body in his arms. He had knocked her out and black sand was currently surrounding his entire body.

"Jack..." Asher said standing next to Lily's body to block it from his view.

"Thought you went back... home... to Jamie's..."

"Asher..." Jack hissed placing his staff in front of him.

"...No... no not Asher... that was just a persona I took up... I am Onyx... remember Jack? _That_ Onyx."

"...You are...?"

"...Yes Jack..." he said smirking slightly and then the smirk all but disappeared from his face.

"Don't eve bother to ask... its all your fault... Just thought you wanted to know... You and the rest of 'em." he hissed ducking out of the way of Jack's ice attack. "Ohh?" You want to fight me huh? he sneered. "Well, I wasn't really planning on getting my hands more bloodstained but... I guess It can't be avoided..." Onyx sighed turning his face to the side a slight frown on his face.

Jack stood his ground watching the one before him. Was he really Pitch's...? No. He would worry about that later. Suddenly he was staring into deep pools of scarlet and he barley had time to react as he heard a swishing sound in the air he jumped back and the snow was stained with his blood. He only had an instant to look at the blood coming out of his knee when Onyx attacked him again throwing him against a tree where he slid down hearing the crunching sounds of harsh snow and suddenly it stopped all together standing over him.

"You can die here... quite tragically if you're not careful. You know." Onyx said twirling the knife between his fingers... "Here things are less... bright as our world... Have you noticed that the people here aren't perfect little angels as they are back there without the precious guardians to prevent them form starting any wars? "I've seen things here Jack... I can kill anybody here in so many ways!" he finished darting forward dodging Jack's attacks.

Jack leaped up from the snow his staff forming ice to block Onyx's line of sight as he went and dashed off into the woods.

"You can't fight me with your tricks!" Onyx called to the tree keeping careful distance between the pond and Jack there was a sudden noise of sifting sand behind him and turning he saw a small form of a fearling coming to stop beside him.

"What?" he asked flatly turning his head to face it. It leaned closer as if talking into his ear. "...That's so?" he said smirking at it. "The fallen general's getting impatient? Well... Its not like he can come here at this point anyways... so stop worrying. Ah. what do you know anyways? You're just fear." Onyx said as the fearling landed on his palm and he crushed it into his hands.

"C'mon... stain your lilly white hands with blood, _Jack_...! This world is perfect for that...! Your powers as well!" he shouted into the woods again after a beat of silence. He waited for an instant for more attacks from his glancing back at Lily and smirked.

"In our world No one died of prolonged exposure to your cold did they? You didn't even have to help them with that... Ever heard of the Little Match Girl? She died of hypothermia. Ya see what I'm gettin' at Jack? The longer that girl stays in the cold well... parts of her will turn cold and fall off... causing unbearable pain... to the body."

_Why am I not happy? I should be happy_! Onyx fought to keep his face looking as twisted as possible as Jacks painting noised met his ears. After a beat Onyx leaped up doing a summersault over Jack fighting hard to keep the smirk on his face and landed next to Lily who was face down in the snow.

"You!" Jack hissed glaring at him as he floated in the air above the pond.

"Gonna nip at my nose? ...Why do you care about Lily anyways?"

"She's my friends... friend!"

"Oh... that's nice..." Asher said rolling his eyes.

"Stop this..." Jack hissed attempting to come forwards but as he did Onyx's eyes narrowed and he reached out a hands towards Lily that seems to disintegrate into sand who cringed slightly...

_Stop this... don't make me... hurt her even more_.

"What do you want with Lily?" Jack hissed getting the hint.

"Huh? What?" Asher asked looking at Jack and then raised an eyebrow a ghost of a smirk on his lips. "Well... If you must know it..." but as he began to talk...

Jack's eyes widened as he saw something black behind Asher looming over him a shapeless dark mass. He watched as Asher's eyes widen in horror suddenly stalk still not even turning around as Pitch Black looked down at him over his shoulder hands folded behind his back but... he didn't look all there.

"Onyx... you're taking too long..." he drawled looking down at the figure underneath him he then glanced up at Jack.

"Yes. Sorry father." Onyx said quickly.

"Pitch..." Jacks aid eyes wide in shock.

"Yes Jack..." the voice purred as he watched as Onyx picked up Lily bridal style and stood right next to him eyes lowered slightly.

"As you see after the coup by my Nightmares and fearling... I am back again." Pitch finished the sneer disappearing form his lips as his eyes fell on Onyx.

"But... I am much stronger this time..." he said holding his hand out as a small knife appeared on it as they slowly sank into nothingness.

"Onyx... do it." the king of nightmares said handing it to the young boy before him.

Jack didn't have time even to react as they evaporated as quite suddenly he felt something sharp between his shoulder blades.

"If you want Lily back." came Onyx's voice behind him whispering into his ear. "Come to Pitch's layer." he finished pulling the knife out staining the frozen surface with blood as Jack fell against the harsh cold ice.

...Cold?

"Tell that to the others... you know... about _that_ fact you've always left out..."

* * *

(Asher) "...Guess It wasn't just a filler chapter..."


	23. Darkness at hand

(Me) Sorry for the wait! I own nothing except the story and Onyx/Asher_.  
_

(Onyx) "This is a Semi filler chapter by the way... again..."

(Me) "Shut up Asher."

(Onyx) "It's what I do, It's what I'm here ext..."

* * *

_Darkness. It was the first thing I remember. And it will be the only thing I will ever know..._

_(...) (...) (...)_

Tsar Lunar sighed as his felt his physical body rise from the moon descending higher and higher into the black, empty, silent abyss that stretched for as far as the eye could see. That same abyss that had once been shinning bright and strong with human life, light, prosperity and true peace pulling himself further and further away from the one shining blue of quiet life below going about their lives without a thought to any kind hatered in their hearts, without knowledge or bothered by any kind of thing called war, plague or disease. History books empty of the 1st 2nd and sometimes 3rd world wars. Wicked men and terrorist. News missing of natural disasters. As he descended further he could not help but listened to the dead stars around him as they cried out anew for the time when there had been more gods that, like he, watching over and guided the world and its beings they had created from the sky's above. Shimmering stars and bodies... But, he just shook his head. That and more was now nothing then a long ago dream long passed form human memory and thought. Forgotten in the sands of time, even his... for he had not been old enough to remember after all. The times of one world no barriers, and true peace... He looked back at the stars twinkling feebly at him from across the void. He could not help but shed a tear for the ones of his kind killed by Pitch during the long and bloody war he had brought about. The darkness slowly passed him and soon gave way to nothing but transparent white barriers. The meeting world of the gods. A place of no seeable boundries or walls eternal fog and everlasting golden mist that hung thickly in the area around then hiding everything and yet nothing from view.

They were there, waiting for him already.

"Tsar Lunar..." A firm voice spoke from behind the fiery red vale across from where Mim was floating across from barley seen yet seen. "One of your guardians has broken the laws and found his way to a world without a god. The trickster guardian of fun Jackson Overlands. What reason do you have for allowing him to continue this?"

"Please Ra... Jack met only to..." Tsar paused as he saw the king of the gods hold up a golden fiery hand black rimed golden eyes so unlike Ptch's looking straight at him.

"Rest assured we know. Jack has not been wrong in his reasoning for going back to that world... However... he must not tamper any further," the god Ra said and his eyes seemed to soften and a soft voice next to him spoke up Tzar recognized it as Selen, ruler of the Greek gods appointed by Ra, she who moldered her world after what what it had once been like before the separation.

"The ones of that world suffer greatly without their goddess... Ra, please I beg of you. Allow Jackson to stay in that world a little longer... let the people there again know that feeling of true peace from the time when Frith's star was still shining brightly in their sky!" Ra looked over at Selean and sighed and turned to his right. "Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom what is your say?" Soft blue eyes outlined between between colours of green and red met dark burning yellow.

"As you said before Ra... Jack is not entirely in the wrong about this, but meddling in our affairs is something we cannot allow. Especially since Pitch has risen again... but on the other hand we have grow stronger then we were before and we will not be caught off guard by him again."

There were many nods of polite approval of this all around.

"If he does try something," Din goddess of power spoke up at her side. "He will rue the day he ever raised a hand to our kind!"

"Din... your behavior is what caused the bearer of your mark to go insane in the first place," Ra sighed glaring at her.

"I have not forgotten the death of my sister's and mine beloved daughter, Rhea by _his_ hand." Din hissed at him coldly returning the cold yet burning hot glare. "My emotions, unlike some, are not lost to listlessness... My king..." she said and her eyes glared at the green and blue next to her.

"Enough of this..." Ra sighed. "Sister, Brothers... we came here for one reason and one reason only... to protect that of which our children are destined to do when we cannot!" Ra said a spark of something in his eyes as he remember his son's sacrifice.

* * *

Lily groaned in pain her fingers scraping against something harsh and cold. Harsh and cold? Her eyes shot open and for a moment she was confused and very scared seeing nothing but inky blackness all around her. And then bright burning yellow eyes appeared from the darkness staring at her.

She stared at it and it stared back. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness around her the small shape seemed to be growing bigger and bigger before her eyes outlining a shape trapped in the ever present darkness as she looked at it through the bars. Her eyes suddenly widened and her breath caught in her throat seeing what it was hanging in the darkness. A naked corpse curly mangled, bleeding, arms and limbs stretched out in all directions and hanging limply from from greying flesh, the bones visible and she screamed and scrambled as far back against the cage as she could feeling it swing a little. The worst part of it all. Was that it looked like James.

Soft haunting laughter began to echo around the darkness. "I must say!" said a smirking voice from what felt like all around her. "I never really had a reaction as powerful as that before!

Lily's body froze and she looked down past the body the darkness receding somewhat and tentatively looked down. A man was smirking up at her grey skin golden yellow eyes smirking up at her dressed all in black. A man dressed like a wizard staring at her with distasteful snake like eyes greying features still somewhat human looking and...

"Asher?" she called looking down at him.

Onyx's eyes met hers before he looked away from her.

"Asher! What are you doing with them?" she continued looking down at him

Pitch smirked up at her.

"Onyx won't help, I'm afraid... but please feel free to scream all the more. No one will hear you after all."

"What are you talking about?" Lily shouted looking at the strangely dressed man below her and reached for her wand.

"What I am saying... is there never was an Asher. Foolish girl you have been tricked by one of my fearling... Do not bother searching for your wand..." Pitch said smirked and turned away.

"Fear... Asher what is he talking about?" she asked watching Asher's stiffen slightly and glance back up at her his eyes glowing yellow with something speeking deep within.

"The boy will not help you, _girl,_" the man said eyeing her with slight disdain through inhuman cat like eyes. "You will stay here until we have this Jack in our grasp." he glared at her and turned on his heel and as Lily watched Asher as he slowly followed the other man into the darkness not once looking at her a hand curled in the pocket of his robes. Feeling Lily's eyes following him.

"Onyx," Tom said looking dow at him. "How has Nagina's egg been in the magic air?"

Despite himself a smirk played at the edges of Onyx's lips.

"Its been growing very... _quickly_." he muttered and Tom nodded stroking the snake wrapped around his neck as they both inspected the egg.

"That is why I left it with you... the magic in Hogwarts will serve my final servant well..." he hissed as the snake coiled around him eyes flashing in the darkness.

* * *

Jack felt as if his body was being torn apart, lifeless and drained as he lay there on soft warm snow... no. Snow wasn't warm and the snow here wasn't as soft as his and when was the last time he had felt warmth pooling through his body? He was also aware of soft voices in the air. His eyelids were heavy but he managed to peel them open. He was in a room James's room to be precise and standing next to him by his bedside was James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all looking down at him apprehensively. His staff lay leaning against a corner of the room. He blinked up at him completely out of it for a few moments longer and then the memories came rushing back to him.

"Guys!" Jack shouted pulling the covers off of him and attempting to get out of bed but his limbs felt heavy and sore and he would have fallen to the floor if Sirius hadn't caught him.

"James..." Jack said looking straight at the black haired boy but then he looked down at his hand. No longer was it pale.

"Jack," Remus said slowly and not knowing what else to do brought a mirror out of thin air and hang it in the air next to Jack.

"We... James and Sirius found you like that passed out on the frozen lake..." Remus said as Jack inspected his now human face. "What happened? Sirius said yo had a dagger like wound on your back. But by the time Peter and I got here it had closed up and the bleeding had stopped."

Shocked out of his mind Jack pulled his brown eyes away from the image before him and looked at James.

"James... That boy Asher... no Onxy... he kidnapped Lily... he's... taken her to my world..."

James's eyes winded in confusion.

"What?" "Where is he going. did you see?" he shouted watching as Jack's uncertain eyes fell to the floor and then looked back at them a heavy look in his eyes and whispered something. "What?" the ones around him said looking surprised at what he had just said. Jack looked up at his friends around him a serious look in his eyes.

"The truth is... he's taken her to my world... with Pitch..."

* * *

Hmm... does anyone care that I'm not giving the rat any screen-time?

(Asher) Its not like he'll get it later!


End file.
